Pippi & Equestria Girls
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: This is a Reuploaded fanfiction. I Found the transcript from New Ideas Wiki (Now as Fanon Wiki) to this fanfiction has blown up sadly Esteban099009 is gone. Characters belongs to Astrid Lindgren and Hasbro.
1. Pippi meets the Crusaders

"Okay, so we know Cutie Mark Crusader Demolitionists doesn't work..."

"Ah'm sorry, Scoots, ya know I only meant to take out part of that wall!"

"You're welcome to sleep over at my place until... um, until you... have a house again."

Three fillies trotted down the road, wearing capes and covered in dust, splinters, and small scorchmarks. In any other town, this would have been cause for concern. In Canterlot City, though, such a sight wasn't exactly uncommon; these particular young mares were often sighted covered in far more bizarre substances and the citizens had long ago learned that if they were walking around calmly there was no need to worry. It was only when they were excited or scared that a human should be ready to bolt.

The orange girl waved off the statements. "Whatever. The point is, we need to do SOMETHING different. We've been ping-ponging around for who know how long with these ideas, and they've never worked!"

"Hey! Maybe ping pong is our special talent!" The yellow earth human grinned... before remembering something. "Oh, wait. We tried that didn't we..."

Shuddering, the white human rubbed her horn. "I thought we promised never to speak of that dark and terrible day."

"Oh, right... uh, sorry bout bringing that up."

Their winged friend snickered. "You got to admit, though, what the weather ponies did to fix that was pretty cool-"

A single glower from the unicorn caused her to shut up with a cringe.

"Hey... who's that girl?" The yellow human pointed at a personage coming into view.

The pegasus, glad for some excuse to break from her friend's angry gaze, looked in the direction that she was pointing. "...I don't know, but she looks weird."

Truer words had never been spoken. The young girl was probably just a year older then them, by the looks of it, The girl's fiery red hair is worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head. She's dress in a long sleeved red dress with the sleeves rolled up underneath a blue apron with a large yellow colored pocket in front. She wore large blue boots, a pair of mismatch color socks one purple and the other a strip yellow and red one that went all the way up to the bottom of her dress. On her back was a trunk that looked too heavy for a workhorse to lift, some suitcases that had a few more oddly colored socks hanging out of them, and a strange brown creature gripping onto them casually.

To top it all off, she was walking backwards as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

The three girls stared at her. She noticed them and waved. "Hello! Do you know the way to Villa Villekulla?"

"The old house across the river from Sugarcube Corner?" The girl nodded. "It's on the way to our home, actually. Well, me and Apple Bloom's. Scootaloo, um, doesn't... doesn't have a home at the moment."

"Ah said Ah was sorry!" Apple Bloom protested. "Besides, Sweetie Belle, ya'll were right thar long with me! And it's not like tha house is completely gone-"

"Why do you have a trunk on your back?" Scootaloo asked bluntly.

"Well because I haven't put it down yet, silly filly!"

The little girl grinned as the strange brown creature hopped onto her head. The three caped kids took a moment to process the statement.

"Ooooookay. See, what I meant was-"

"Why are ya'll walking backwards?" Apple Bloom interrupted.

"Is there something wrong with walking backwards?" the girl asked haughtily.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why are you asking me?"

Apple Bloom opened her mouth... then realized that the other pony had a point. Some ponies could be a bit weird, yes, but that was no reason to point it out. She had learned that lesson with Zecora.

The little girl huffed, looking up at the sky. "Darn it, I'm late now. If you three aren't going to show me to Villa Villekulla, I'm afraid I shall have to say goodbye and well fare you." She began trotting backwards again, the brown creature hopping off and following her with a rather odd gait.

"Wait! We'll take you there!' Sweetie Belle dashed forward, her friends rushing after her. "It's down this road and across a bridge... What's your name?"

"My name is Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking." She grinned again, mischievously. "It's extra long so as to scare away the sea creatures."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Thar's no such thing as sea creatures."

"Oh yes there is. I've seen them myself." The girl tapped her earring. "Where do you think I got this from? The sea ponies tried to kidnap me back when I was a foal!"

"No way!" Scootaloo shouted. "Wait, why did they put an earring on you?"

"If they'd put an earring on both my ears, I'd be a sea creatures myself! Luckily my extra long name managed to hold them back long enough for my papa to rescue me. But now I have to remember to come up for air when I swim."

Scootaloo stared at her. "Whoa. That... THAT IS AWESOME!"

"Wait a minute..." Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "My sister has earrings like those!"

The little girl gasped. "Then your sister must be a sea creatures laying low!" Her eyes widened.

"No! She's a unicorn, just like me!"

"Does she swim regularly?"

"Well... she does go to the spa..." Sweetie Belle conceded.

The little girl nodded, a knowing expression on her face. "Mmm-hmm. And how does she feel about clothes?"

"She's a fashionista, makes dresses and designs clothing lines. She's actually very good at it."

"That must be why the other sea ponies don't like her. They absolutely hate clothes, on account of they get so HEAVY in water."

"So that's why you're wearing socks!" Scootaloo declared.

The little girl paused, lifting a hoof and examining it. Then she laughed. "No, that's not why I'm wearing these. I'm wearing this one," she shook her rear leg, causing one of the suitcases to topple off the chest, "because I'm walking backward, and the other three to keep it company."

She grabbed the dropped suitcase and flicked back onto her back. The three other fillies stared at her, flabbergasted.

"...Ya know, Ah think ya'll're lying bout those sea ponies," Apple Bloom finally offered.

"Well... maybe I am. But there are so many stories out there, I can't be bothered remembering which ones are true." The little girl began trotting backwards again. "Me and papa have sailed, oh, pretty much everywhere. You wouldn't believe a lot of what I've seen, so I'm going to tell you things you won't believe and not waste time telling truths you refuse to hear."

Apple Bloom blinked. Then she shrugged. "Well, just don't let mah sister hear ya. She hates lying."

"Will do!" The girl gave a salute without breaking her backwards pace. "Hmm. That's an odd looking building."

"Oh, that's Sugarcube Corner," Sweetie Belle explained-

A melodramatic gasp suddenly flooded their hearing.

"-and that is Pinkie Pie," she finished.

The pink human in question bounced up to the fillies instantly, her eyes focused on the newcomer. "Ohmygosh you're new I can tell because I know everypony in Canterlot City but you're so young and you have that cute monkey and you're carrying all those things by yourself so I can't host a party now because then the monkey will have to carry things but I can host a party tomorrow I guess which means I get to do more planning so I should ask you some things like your favorite flavor of cake and what your favorite color is and will the monkey be okay at the party and what's your name?"

"Vanilla, Blue, Mister Nilsson will be fine, and my name is Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking." The little girl didn't bat an eye.

"Oooo. Extra long name to scare the sea ponies, right?"

"Got it in one!"

"Ha! I knew it couldn't be rock rats, you're wearing a one sock which you cannot find on a rock farm which I know because I've tried and anyways rock rats were scared away by Pinkamina Diane Pie which isn't as long a name as yours but sea ponies are a lot smarter then rock rats I guess although they're always going shoop-be-doo which doesn't make any sense!"

The little girl giggled. "You know what, I can't wait for that party tomorrow!"

"Well Villa Villekulla is right across that bridge," Sweetie Belle pointed out. "If you put your stuff down in there, I'm sure Pinkie Pie will be able to-"

"Ohmygosh you live across the river from me?! OMYGOSH NEWNEIGHBORS!" Pinkie Pie dashed to the door of Sugarcube corner. "This has got to be one of the most splenderifous parties ever and I've got to host it today because that's what it means when my tongue starts a clicking which it did this morning so I'm lucky I'm almost prepared anyway I just need to round up everypony and finish the cake..."

The little girl grinned and began walking backward towards the bridge. "And now I don't have to wait. Thanks Sweetie Belle!"

"You're welcome Pippilotta Delcata Windowshade... Makeralminute..." The whit human girl grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Um..."

The little girl grinned. "Just call me Pippi Longstocking." She backed into the old house and shut the door as the brown creature on her head waved.


	2. Pippi's Pinkie Pie Party

Sending the invitations out to everypony in Canterlot City on such short notice had been something of an issue for Pinkie Pie, who'd spent FIVE WHOLE MINUTES trying to figure out a good way to do so. Then she'd remembered her gyrocopter, kept out back so the Cake twins couldn't accidentally get hurt, and flown it over to the printing press she always used. Page Turner, the pegasus who ran the place, took one look at the machine and insisted on raining the invites down herself; for some reason she suspected the Human of parties might possibly injure herself with the machine. Well, even if it was a silly idea, Pinkie had agreed and flown straight back to Sugarcube Corner to make all the cupcakes and set everything up for the party.

So it was that Twilight Sparkle, on the advice of her number one assistant, decided to take a break from her research and a few minutes later walked through the door of Sugarcube Corner. "Wow. Everything looks so... blue." Blue streamers, blue balloons, blue tablecloths, blue icing on the cake-

"Yeah that's the color that Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking says is her favorite! And it's her party after all!" Pinkie pointed to the blue banner above them; the words 'Welcome to Canterlot City Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking' were written in bright yellow, as a concession to the small size the letters had to be to fit on the thing.

"Wow, that's a mouthful. Why did you draw a Jolly Roger up there?"

"Because Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking was wearing a pirate hat!" Pinkie bounced round the room, doing a last-minute slap of all the balloons to make sure they were properly floaty. You couldn't just inflate them, you had to get the right PSI for every balloon or the entire chi of the room could flow incorrectly. "Can you believe it Twilight, she hasn't even earned her cutie mark and she's already a pirate!"

"...I don't think it works that way, Pinkie." Pippilotta... part of her mind started to deconstruct that word, trying to identify its source language and deconstruct it, out of idle intellectual curiosity. The Pippi part sounded Darlarnan... And Lotta was obviously a fillyzation of some male name, probably germaneic? Idly she wandered over to the cake, noticing that four socks mad of icing on the top. She gave the party human an askew glance.

Suddenly a cloud of dust kicked up outside the door, and a few moments later Rainbow Dash burst through the door. "All right, a Pinkie Party! I got here as soon Page Turner woke me up to give me the invite!" She looked up at the banner and blinked. "...Pippilotta Delcatsa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking?"

"It's 'Dellicatessa'," Twilight helpfully corrected. "Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking. Oh! Longstocking! That's why there are socks on this cake!" She smiled at her own brilliance.

"No silly filly!" Pinkie replied. "Those were the socks she was wearing!"

Twilight deflated. Then she blinked. two mismatched socks...?

"Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking?" Rainbow huffed at the banner. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Oh it's extra long to scare away the sea creatures."

Everyone turned to stare at the oblivious girl. The oblivious girl, for her part, adjusted one of the tablecloths and began setting out blue party hats.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Fine. Seaponies. So how old is this Pippilotta deli-I'm going to call her Pippi. How old is she?"

"Oh she's about as old as the crusaders. Maybe a bit older." Pinkie smiled as she hopped over to the punchbowl and gave it a quarter stir clockwise, half stir counterclockwise. "She's super strong though, I mean even for an little girl! She was balancing all her stuff like it was just a pie. And there was this monkey too-Ohmygosh can monkeys eat cake?"

"Yes," Twilight deadpanned, "Monkeys can eat cake."

"My oh my, what's all this about monkeys eating cake?" Rarity found herself dragged in after her younger sister, and glanced around at all the blue. "Well, this is unusual... but quite stylish. Sweetie Belle, are you sure I have to meet this, ah," she glanced at the banner, "Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking?"

"Yeah! She's half sea pony like you!"

The young girl found herself subject of a trio of stares, while Pinkie just set out some treats.

"Uh... I mean, she has this earring like some of the ones you have, and, and she said it was because she was a sea pony..." Sweetie Belle blushed, slinking over to a table and trying not to attract attention.

"...Well, even if this Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking-"

"We're calling her Pippi," Rainbow deadpanned.

"-very well, even if this Pippi has the habit of unusual tall tales, knowing her taste in jewelry is as high class as mine does make me wish to view her in high regard."

"Plus she's a pirate!" Pinkie piped up. "Hat and everything! Well, no pegleg, or an eyepatch, or a hook for a horn because she's an egirl, but otherwise yeah!"

"She wears a bicorn," Twilight helpfully submitted. "Pinkie just... deduced things."

"Pinkie, I feel I must disappoint you; a hat is a fashion statement, not a pirate uniform."

"It'd be cool if the kid were a pirate though." Rainbow lounged in the chair next to Sweetie Belle. "Hey, does she have a parrot?"

"She has a monkey," the fashionista's sister explained. "She said his name was Mister Nillson."

"A monkey can be difficult to handle," Twilight mused, glancing out the door. "I hope she's mature enough to handle it."

"Well if her parents trust her with it she must be," Rarity reasoned.

"I dunno if she has parents," Sweetie said. "She didn't have anypony helping her move her things... but she did say her and her papa sailed everywhere."

"See, she IS a pirate!"

"Eeep!" Fluttershy cowered in the doorway, only partway inside. "A pirate?"

"Pinkie, there is no way that a girl around Sweetie Belle's age is a pirate," Twilight insisted. "She wears a pirate. Her father was a sailor. And piracy is illegal, so if she were a pirate she would be in jail instead of moving into Villa Villekulla." The unicorn shook her head, walking over to comfort the shy pegasus. "Don't worry, Pinkie's just being Pinkie. We're glad you could make it, the guest of honor has a pet monkey."

"A pet monkey?" Fluttershy rose immediately, stepping to the blue party and looking around eagerly. "Oh my, those are so reare in this area of Equestria. I do hope he's been well behaved."

"Oh the monkey's not here yet," Rainbow Dash explained. "He's coming with Pippi."

"Pippi?"

The cyan human pointed to the banner. "Miss Too-Long-Didn't-Read."

"Dash!" Twilight scolded. "Be nice!"

"Actually she did tell us Crusaders to call her Pippi Longstocking, so I don't think she minds..." Sweetie glanced around. "And she also told us Rarity was half sea human."

"I still don't understand how that came about," Rarity huffed.

"I think you would be a pretty sea human," Fluttershy ventured. "I mean, you have... you would look glamorous in the water, I think."

"...well at least that much is true." The white girl smiled and flicked her mane. "My curls do flow when supported by water. But to lose my beautiful tail and legs... even if my fins were fabulous, darling, I don't think I'm cut out for the aquatic life!"

"Oh, well... I guess you're right." Fluttershy sighed. "Still, swimming is like flying slow... I wouldn't mind being a sea human. The animals that live in water are... interesting."

"Oh most certainly," Twilight agreed. "Especially the ones that live in the deeps."

"Wait wait wait, let me think." Pinkie paused, counting all the ponies. "We're missing somebody here... Oh! Applejack! And the other Crusaders, OBVIOUSLY!"

And as if on cue, the final member of the Elemental Harmony Squad was dragged through the door by her sister and an orange human. "Ah'm tellin' ya, Apple Bloom, I gotta set up tha stall an sell some apples! Ya can bring yer friend by ta meet me later-"

"Come on big sis! Pippi's not like otha children, Ah don't know how she'll get when she hears ya couldn't make it!"

"Yeah, and besides, after Apple Boom's little stunt I don't think anyone will want to go anywhere near your apples for a week!" Scootaloo grunted, just managing to pull the mare into the shop.

"Now what in tarnation ya'll mean by that?"

"Apple Bloom made bombs out of apples!" Sweetie Belle piped up,

The earth human chuckled nervously. "Well, mostly apples..."

"Apple Bloom!" The orange mare stared down her sister with a dissapointed look on her face.

"It's not ma fault! Ah thought tha bombs would have a much smaller radius of kinetic energy then thay did! Ah was only trying to put a window in, Ah didn't think tha whole wall would-"

"APPLE BLOOM!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Scootaloo turned to Rarity. "You have a spare bedroom?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Wait wait wait." Twilight shook her head. "You managed to blow up a wall... using apples."

"...mostly apples."

"Apple Bloom..." Applejack rubbed her forehead tiredly. "...Alright, Ah'll stay fer this here party, but then you and Ah are going home to have a CHAT with Big Mac."

"Yes big sis," the filly murmured, bow drooping.

There was a quiet, awkward moment.

"...So Rarity! How does being a sea human feel?" Pinkie was suddenly in the unicorn's face.

"Sea human?" Applejack looked at Rarity oddly. "I don't understand."

"Believe me, I don't either. Apparently this Pippilotta Delicatessa Window-"

"Pippi!" Rainbow reminded her. "We're calling her Pippi!"

"Yes. Apparently, this Pippi Longstocking thinks I am a sea human because she wears the same earrings as me."

"Well, that's not exactly true miss Rarity."

The assembled human turned to the door. There, dressed in a red dress with blue patches, carrying a monkey on her back, grinning and shaking her mane as though she knew something nopony else did... There was Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Makrelmint Fruitmane's Daughter Longstocking.

"I think you're half sea human."

* * *

At Home, Pippi's pals are worried. They got to figure out who the kidnapper is and get their kid back!

Annika makes a sketch of Pippi with the words 'Exhibit A' on his picture. Willy Beamish speaks like a cop while saying, "All right, folks; Time to review this one more time, okay? At precisely 8:32-ish, Exhibit A: Pippi...was kidnapped. Exhibit B: Here is the complete sketch of the kidnapper."

Annika makes a sketch of Al with a beard that is hugged Pippi. Willie frowns while saying, "Uh, Willy. He doesn't have a beard."

"Fine. Okay, Annika. Give him a shave ."

Annika ripped the page a bit while drawing Al once more, this time without a beard. Willie protests, "I'm pretty sure that the kidnapper is smaller than that!"

"Awww, phooey; I say we go straight to Exhibit F: the Kidnapper's vehicle!" Anna quacks a bit as he points to a toy model of the neighborhood. Willie is in his car while the girl continues, "Now we know that the vehicle fled the scene in this direction."

Willie prepares to make his car move forward but Anna interrupts, "Are your eyes backwards, Anna?! It went the other way!" The Girl quickly turns his car the other direction.

"Put a cork in it, birdbrain!"

Suddenly, Willie was writing in a pad while knocking down the crime scene reenactment. He ask goofily, "Duh, anyone know how to spell FBI?"

"Hey, excuse me, fellows?" Tommy spoke as he peeks from the other side of the bed. "Unknown and I need some quiet. Thank you!" The rabbit then disappears to get back to what he was doing.

When the children became interested, they decided to see what they boy was up to that he needed quiet?

"Al toon band," Nicole's voice was heard, for on the other side of Tommy's bed was the computer spell toy, "Ann Game Try" As Nicole spoke the next bunch of words out, it's seen that Tommy were using this toy to punch in alphabetical & number coding...as some building blocks were made from the same license plate & with the feather from the trunk.

"Um...What are you doing, Tommy?" Willie asked the two serious action toys in what they were doing, as they were really sitting or standing to solve a tricky problem.

"Well Willie, it's simple. It's some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's I.D. tag." Tommy spoke from studying the words Nicole display in trying to figure out the kidnapper's info from his license plate.

"Ala lix try." Soon what appeared on Nicole's screen from the next punched in codes were heard, but like the others, still didn't sound right.

"Oh brother you guys. It's just a license plate." Anna shrug off his shoulders to say with a frown, there's nothing much to gain from some vehicle's plate number. "It's also just a jumble of letters we can't make heads or tails of." He shrugs off his hands in being unable to figure out what the license ID could be standing for.

"Angel Heaven World." Nicole soon spoke the next input words in what was used now, which sounded weird.

"Oh brother, this can't help us anymore than the next." Anna moans off to claim that this planning isn't gonna get them anywhere in finding Pippi. "Let's leave Tommy to play with their toys." Anna waved for the group to leave, as they were turning to leave this group to play around for all they care to know.

"Toy; Toy; Toy...Hold on now!" Tommy was in a deep thinking moment before the answer came to him that he had the others stop from leaving. No sooner did the Tommy type in some new code works which made all the other toys that were gonna leave while dragging a stubborn duck from losing it to stop to look back puzzled

Once Tommy was done with the last input, pressing "Speak", did Nicole's system manage to reply it off her screen, "Al's Toy Barn," Nicole replied off the coding input, as the response this time came out as a name of...a familiar place.

"Al's Toy Barn," This made the other kids gasp in surprise while each of them repeated that sentence in shock. Why would the kidnapper's vehicle I.D. be related to a Toy Store?

Tommy soon picked up the feather from when the kidnapper Al took Pippi & this came out of the vehicle. "Annika, draw that man in a chicken suit." Tommy held the feather to have the color page make the drawing of what they need to confirm.

Soon Willy and Annika ripped the page the image of the man with Al away to then draw a new Exhibit B picture of Al wearing a chicken suit with Pippi. And boy did that give everyone here a surprise reaction when they all gasped.

"Wuuuaaghhh, that's the chicken man!" Willie exclaimed in surprised horror while Minnie gasp her hand over her mouth as Anna had stern and/or focus faces at the identity of the culprit.

"That's our guy alright. The man that hides behind the chicken suit," Tommy declared off that the crook that they are needing to find, is that man in the chicken suit.

"I knew it! I knew there was something I never did like about that chicken." Willy issued off with a stern face in seeing this was someone he found suspicious since day one and being Pippi was a big step for it.


	3. A Former Serect Box

"Welcome to Canterlot City, Pippi!" Everyone cheered.

"My, God!" Pippi told her, "She just stays there with that box. I can't see why?"

Twilight knew what it was; she handed Pippi a sheet of paper and said, "Read the words on this scroll inside Pinkie Pie's room. It might be a First Day! YAAAY!"

Pippi did as she was told. She stood by Pinkie Pie's bed and silently opened the folded sheet of paper. Then Pippi read, "Tomorrow you will meet a very special person..."

The next day, Pippi, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were walking in the woods. Pinkie Pie suddenly spied a gleam of light coming from the edge of Carterlot City. Quickly, the three girls ran toward the light. They were startled to see a Applebloom. She was carrying a sparkling golden staff which had a huge ruby at the end of it.

"A Child!" Pippi whispered.

"Do you think she is a girl?" said Pinkie Pie in a soft voice.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't expect company."

"Are you a south?" asked Pippi, shaking.

"Of course I am," said Applebloom, "What did you think I was, an octopus?" Everyone giggled. "Come on over to my home. Follow me."

She led them through the thickest part of the forest until they came to a clearing. A sparkling stream ran by a little cottage with a straw roof. "Welcome to my home," Applebloom proudly said. "It isn't much to look at but it is a nice place." Pinkie Pie looked around the beautiful clearing with such thoughts in her mind. Hours later, Pinkie Pie and Applejack had gone home.

Willie taps on the remote for the TV back home as the other toys watch on. He is trying to find the commercial for Al's Toy Barn so that they can find the map that leads to the toy store in hopes to save Mickey.

"Geez; can't find it." Willie said in concern as he kept checking the channels . "It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations."

"Keep on looking, Willie." Tommy suggests to Willie in concern.

"Awww, you're too slow! Let a parrot take the wheel!" Annika snaps in irritation. He shoves Willie out of the way and press the channel changer on the button very fast, causing the channels to go by quickly.

"It's too fast." Willy said in concern.

"Yes, how can you tell what's going on?" Anna ask in agreement, wondering how Iago would tell what's going with the rate of the channel clicking that he's going through.

"Aww, I can tell." Annika remarks with a shrug.

As the channels kept on going through, the gang saw the same commercial at one point, making Willie quacks, "There it is!"

"We made it!" Anna exclaims in agreement.

"Stop, stop!" The other toys yells out quickly but Tommy unfortunately kept on switching the channels too fast to go back. "Back, back, back!"

"Too late, in the 40s! Going to go around the horn, it's faster!" Annika exclaims as he switch the channels around to get back to that channel.

Soon the gang found the commercial once more as Willie calls out, "Wait, back, back!"

"That's it, stop!" Tommy exclaims quickly. Iago stops his channel surfing in time as the gang saw the commercial with the map part being shown.

"And look for the giant chicken!" Al in his commercial exclaims eagerly.

"Annika, now!"

In a split second, Annika did as Bugs said to make a sketch of the map, perfectly. Soon Tommy came over to point at the spot of the giant chicken on the street location area.

"That's where I need to go." Tommy issued in seeing that's the place he needs to head towards.

"You can't go, Tommy. You'll never make it there. The trip is very long & hard for a toy to, dugh, make all by their lonesome self." Willie the Giant spoke with caution & concern as the others feared this was suicide for Tommy to go, it's not safe for kids to be out without their parents to watch them. The dangers that they may face might get them busted or worse, taken by strangers & never see their home again.

"Pippi once risked his life to save me not so long ago." As Tommy was stating this, he was making a map diagram of the sketch work from Annika. "I couldn't very well call myself if I weren't ready & willing to do the same thing." Tommy looked up to ponder his thoughts before staring down, Pippi did everything to save the kids, now it's time he returns the favor he owes. "So tell me, if anyone else wanna stay?" Tommy looked to the group in pondering who would be going with him on this dangerous trip.

Tommy and his pals are preparing to leave. As they wait near the window on the dresser, Annika watches as Mrs. Settigren pack some items into his backpack, saying, "I will pack you an hand sanitizer and BAND-AID, But if you hungry, Here the Cola, and some cookies, and the notebook, PEZ candy and dispensers, some travel toothpaste and toothbrush, and the Lay's bag and a Hershey bar, just in case."

As Tommy watch on, Captain Longstocking came over, saying, "When you find Pippi, this is for him." She gave a kiss on the cheek onto Tommy who chuckles sheepishly.

"Geez, thanks. Of course, it will sound awkward coming from me." Tommy said to Captain sheepishly.

"Son," Mr. Settigren spoke towards him on the floor. "You got to come too, you just gotta. I would come too but..."

"Yes, I know, your condition, Father. I will do my best."

Annika close his backpack and put back onto himself, kissing Mrs. Settigren before saying, "OK Fellas! Let's roll!"

The rescue party members all responded with the same 'Yeah' attitude from their voices. Time they got going...

Soon the scene shows the rescue party from front to back, Willy, Anna, Willie, Annika, & Tommy. As they were marching across outside of home while Tommy's parents watched them leave; Once Willy was near the edge, he turn about to let Anna come up to his tail.

"Okay folks, don't fear. We'll be back before Tommy gets home." Tommy turn to point to the parents that are staying behind to say this promise oath.

Captain and some of the parents staying behind wave goodbye with Mrs. Settigren crying out, "Bye! Don't talk to any strange toys that you don't know!"

"To Al Toy Barn & beyond," Tommy and his gang runs away where the tall apartment complex was seen. That there was the area in question these kids had to travel far on their small feet to reach. The journey will be a long few steps away, but somehow...these kids will find a way...somehow...

While Tommy and his group are on their way to rescue Pippi, Pippi was walking to school with her friend, Applebloom. They lived near each other so they always went to school together. Suddenly, Applebloom turned back and, without saying a word, ran home. Pippi started after her but she fell behind. She had thought that Applebloom had been acting strange ever since her sister, Babs Seed, got lost. Every day he had needed to remind her to take her lunch, so this time she must have left it behind or something. Pippi turned around to continue on to school when she was aware of someone else there!

Pippi looked around. She saw no one at all until she realized that Twilight was out clipping her hedge. The middle-aged lady waved at Pippi. She walked over to the girl and handed a small box to her. Twilight whispered something to Diana's ear so nobody else could hear.

"Pippi, you must keep this box and deliver it to Applebloom. Until then, never open it or let anyone else do so."

Pippi agreed, and put the box in her backpack.

Diana was in her room, chanting. "San dares tan Catalie than thence seven. San dares tan Catalie than thence seven. San dozen tan Klentina there thorn doormen. Sandorea tan pastel than thence Catalie seven. San dares tan Catalie than thence seven..."

The box that Twilight had given her was open in her hands. Her sister, Emily, was at Diana's door and she heard strange words, along with a voice that sounded nothing like her sister's.

The words that came from Pippi's mouth were in a language called Sandorean. She sounded as if she were under a spell or something. Indeed, as she was currently under a very powerful enchantment. Pinkie Pie had gotten their father and he heard the same chanting. It was as if someone had recorded the chant then was playing it back.


	4. The Terrible Night

Pippi Longstocking rode her beautiful dapple grey mare, Beth, at a slow walk. The lush meadow that they were riding through was filled with dainty spring wildflowers and grasses. Pippi's brand-new gold-plated watch glittered on her right wrist. The coming of spring gave both Applebloom and Pippi a chance to stretch their legs.

When they reached the forest, Applebloom quickened her pace. Radiant oaks shaded their way to the picnic clearing. Many cool birch trees surrounded the dirt path. A row of pines dotted the distant horizon.

The picnic clearing was a beautiful place, yet few knew about it. Pippi dismounted and removed her sandwich and thermos from the saddlebags. Then she removed the saddle and bridle. Applebloom started grazing at the rich grass while Pippi sat on it and ate her sandwich. Mm. It was peanut butter and jelly, her favorite.

Just then, Pippi heard an explosion. And apparently Applebloom did too, for she ran away. It was a gunshot. But it wasn't hunting season. Someone around here was hunting out of season, and scaring away her horse.

Quickly, a man with a gun, whom she recognized as Applejack, raced into the clearing, and stopped to look around.

"Where is he?" said Applejack's harsh voice.

"Where is who?" asked a confused Pippi.

"The deer who was grazin' here, that's who."

"I beg your pardon, but that was my horse."

"Horse? He ain't lookin' like no horse I ever seen."

"Deer," she murmured. "I've been here all afternoon and no deer have shown up."

Applejack, forlorn and disgruntled, straitened his cap and left.

What am I going to do? How am I going to get home? Will I be able to find her? thought Pippi.

Pippi gathered up her things into her light backpack. She had to leave the heavy saddle, though she took the bridle.

"Follow me," said a tiny voice from below her.

"Who?" asked Pippi

"Down here," said the voice. She looked down to see an little girl there, less than a foot tall. "Put me on your shoulder," said the girl. She did so. "I'm Sweetie Belle. You're Pippi," he said.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Pippi.

"Well, really I'm not taking you anywhere," said Sweetie Belle.

"Where are we going to, I mean."

"Pheldarnia. Home. My home."

The girl directed Pippi into a door that was placed mysteriously in a tree. Once inside the door, Pippi saw a huge castle, and guards running toward her. She turned to dart back into the tree, but it was gone. Only an ordinary tree remained.

Soon somewhere near a house during the night, a car passed through to drive by while the home had one light on in the room, and near the pavement was a blue postal mailbox for official use for postal delivery work. But our focus goes more along the lines in seeing Tommy pop out from a nearby bush to race off towards the postal mailbox a few feet away from. Tommy managed to reach the spot in time while checking if it's clear.

"Coast clear, come on fellas!" Tommy responded off to say before looking behind the postal mailbox to signal wave for the rest of the rescue team to move it.

Then from a bush that was kinda silly looking, it was actually Willie as he started to run towards Pippi near the postal mailbox . "Hugh-hugh-hugh, hugh-hugh-hoooh-hooooh..." As this big boy was trying to rush, most of the leaves on his disguise were falling off. Course as Willie made it to the postal mailbox, he saw that the only thing left of his bush disguise was one leaf in hand. "Duh, hahah, oh well." Willie sheepishly shrugs off his shoulders while dropping the leaf, easy come, easy go, right.

The others behind were Annika, Anna, and Willy, as they were next. So Annika ended up taking the first sneaky approach, followed by Anna and Willy. Course while Annika was ahead, Iago tripped over something, got flipped up to impact the ground enough for his cork to pop out and his change to fall out too. This made Anna and Willy stop to see if their friend was okay.

"Wooh-Wooh; Aaall right; nobody be looking here at me until I get my cork back in place." Anna turned away to cover his spot in embarrassment shame that he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Good work , men. And lady included," Tommy congrats the group here that was with him to those coming up next while observing the map in his hand. "Two blocks down and only...oh, about 19 to go." Tommy was issuing how many more blocks they had left to travel by before reaching their destination.

"What," The Kids to only hear this degrading news.

"Nineteen?" Annika repeated this in union in not believing they have nineteen more blocks to travel by.

"Gwarsh, I thought we be halfway there by now." Willy spoke in wondering that they should have been a little farther ahead than this pace.

"Come on; And all that other stuff," Tommy spoke forth in trying to get these guys to 'buck-up' here with some encouragement. "Did Pippi give up during the moment when bad kid had me strapped to a rocket to send me flying to re-enact the 4th of July?" Tommy waved off his right hand to encourage those here that are complaining to remember what Pippi Longstocking did that showed determination to go the distance to save another toy.

"No..." the Kids responded off with a low voice tone to groan in knowing that Pippi didn't give up from what kids tried to do to pippi when they were rivals for Tommy's attention.

"No," Tommy waved off his right hand before going on. "And did laughing boy Pippi give up, when you threw him out of the back of that moving van on moving day?" The boy issued off the next part of what happened to the girl when they were moving & the toys thought Pippi killed Tommy.

As all eyes were on Annika when he was wide-eye surprise in where the conversation was going. "Oh phooey, you just had to bring that up. Didn't you?" Annika held his forehead in shame, he suggested that they throw Pippi out of the moving van and boy, was that a terrible deed the girl performed on an innocent kids.

"No, he didn't!" Bugs shouted off on that last part to grasp his fist in stating how Pippi Longstocking didn't give up when the going got tough. "We have a friend in need. And we will not rest until we save the Pippi's Life!" As Tommy spoke this off, there was an image of a globe Earth with fireworks while some American music is heard in the background.

"Now let's move out!" Tommy issued off to respond before waving that the kids rescue group gets moving as he leaves the area of where the globe with firework display still continued...

That's a weird mystery that can be solved under a different, circumstance.

During this same time, a globe with firework display still continued shown on Al's TV for the Star Spangled Banner. An announcer booms out, "And that concludes our broadcasting day."

The TV went static, meaning the channel that it's one is done for the day. Of course, Al was sleeping on the couch at this moment, snoring loudly while holding a bowl of Cheetos. The fat boy ends up trying the bowl, spilling the sancks right out.

During this time, Pippi came out of the door and saw his girl in Al's Room. Good. All he has to do is get to it and get out of here. Then the girl just has to get to Tommy's house somehow. Maybe when he does, Didi would find him and fix Pippi up. She probably would think that Spike ripped it off accidentally...but that's a risk that Pippi must take, right?

Pippi carefully goes over to the couch, avoiding the Cheetos. But then the mouse heard another cheeto crushing noise...only this time it isn't from him! He turns and saw Applebloom, the one responsible, coming over to him.

"Applebloom? No on, shoo, shoo." Pippi whispers, trying to shoo Applebloom off. But the dog shakes his head, making the toy mouse groans and goes over to him. Applebloom wants to help Pippi. "Applebloom, you don't want to help me. I'm the bad guy here. And you're going to end up in storage because of me, just go!"

"Okay, you can help me." Applebloom whispers to Pluto. "Come on, but keep quiet."

Applebloom and Pippi snuck together to the couch, doing their best not to step on any more of the chips. The two girls reach the edge successfully and without waking up the captor.

"Good boy." Mickey said, petting Pluto in approval, "Now help me up."

Applebloom barks quietly as Mickey got on his back and helps up onto the couch with care. The girl climbs up onto it and right onto the snoring Cartman. Mickey carefully crawls over to the shirt pocket. Upon reaching there, the girl reaches for it carefully.

But without warning, the remote is heard clicking as Woody's Roundup theme song is heard on the TV. Applebloom yelps and goes back into his place while Al, waken up, jumps up, causing Pippi to fall right off of him and onto the floor.

"Gah, no, officer; I swear, you can't prove it, it wasn't me, huh?!" Al ask as he looks around in confusion.

Al saw Pippi and Applebloom, then looks confused to the empty room. How did that girl got out? The display case must've opened by itself. With a frown, the fat boy picks up the girl and his arm, putting the former back into the case itself.

"Okay, get in there. There you go. Stupid cheap cases," Al mumbles before closing the display case. He looks around while continuing, "Now where is that remote? Where is that stupid thing?"

Pippi came out of toy mode, looking confused. How did the TV got turned on? The mouse then found the remote. Pippi fume angrily; Bad enough that she's angry that he wants to go home, but to stop him from escaping like that?!

"Why the heck can't I find these things?" Al mumbles then he found the remote and picks it up. "Oh, here it is."

Al then proceeds in turning the TV off, sighing before yawning. The fat boy heads out the door, making Pippi gasps as he saw his captor leaving. Darn, so close and it's no thanks to that selfish!

"FYI, girl, you don't!" Applejack came as reminds Pippi sternly. "time to go back to sleep and that's too dangerous."

"Rarity's right. Look, why not wait until morning?" Pinkie Pie came suggests to Pippi to calm down on what to do. "The cleaner should come by then, fix your arm..."

"And I am out of this madhouse!" Pippi exclaims angrily. Of course, he notices Applebloom looks downward in sadness while the girl turns away. "Wait, Applebloom. Come on. Don't take it like that. It's just that Tommy..."

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. It's what he talks about anymore." Applejack remarks angrily as she led Applebloom back to his case, the girl gave on last sad look to Pippi for the night.

Pippi sighs and looks down, Pinkie Pie is right. He got to wait until morning for his arm to be fixed before going home...but is it worth it really?


	5. Traffic Problems

Soon near day light, something was chopping the branches which turns out to be Tommy using his action chopping function. Soon the boy chopped through the last branch that was in the way.

Soon Tommy lead nearby as Annika, Anna, Willie & Willy were trying to go through the thick bushes.

"Hey there Tommy, can we slow down?" Annika asked off in sounding a bit tired out all of a sudden. "Do I have to remind you that 'some' of us are carrying over six dollars in change here?" The parrot toy issued about himself being a bank of Tommy's money. As Annika went by, Anna was dragging his hands while Willie seems about ready to topple over.

"Oooh, losing health units; me need rest." Willie spoke off to say to just stop by where they had open spaces.

"Okay docs, is everyone present & accounted for? No cash needed, of course." Tommy asked off in seeing Willy appear lastly after Willie while making sure they're together while he & Nicole were checking the map.

"Well, not 'quite' everyone is present." Anna waved off his tired right hand to say someone is behind.

"Hey, guys." Annika's voice was heard calling out to the others which they see the parrot near another bush. "Why do the children cross the road?" Annika asked off this question for them to solve.

"Sorry, but we can't deal with the jokes right now, Annika." Tommy spoke off in feeling they don't have time for riddles while moving ahead of the group.

"Oh, goody, I love me some riddles. Why?" Willie clapped his hands in feeling perky about this as the kids were moving up to follow Tommy while slightly curious about the riddle.

"Simple. To get to the chicken...On the Other Side," Annika slowly was speaking before turning his head to stare straight forward for the gang to understand his riddle question.

Soon as the kids came up to the little girl, they looked forward to see that just ahead of them was none other than Al's Toy Barn place. Soon the other kids are cheering in seeing they made it to the destination's location.

"Hooray! The Chicken," Willie hollered out in seeing this, everyone was smiling happily to see they came to the spot at last.

Just then, a big rig truck drove on by that made a soda can wobble a bit from the wind pressure. Then another car drove by that flatten the can to knock it off the road...to land near the kids that have witness the act. They go out there, and they'll end up crushed & broken to pieces.

"Um...oh, well. Dugh, at least we tried." Willie shrugs off to sheepishly say with a nervous reaction to what happened.

"Not so fast, laughing boy. We'll have to cross this place." Tommy grabbed Willie's pants to hold the giant toy from leaving with a determine expression.

"Huugh," The Kids gasped in horror of the idea.

"What the...You're not turning this duck into a roasted duck." Anna yelped out before protesting to Tommy idea of them saying that the gang needs to cross this dangerous terrain while cars are driving on it.

"Gawrsh Tommy, I may not be the smartest of dogs, but I sure do know what road kill is." Annika pointed out with a stern skeptical look on his face to the road, even a goof like him knows this is dangerous.

"Well now, there must be a safe way to get across." Tommy made a stern serious face, trying to think, what can be a safe way to help them out?

A traffic light was shown green then yellow to red as it was controlling the traffic.

"Okay. Here's our chance. Ready. Set. Push." Tommy's Gang was pressing button for walk before issuing their moment to get a move out.

Soon the traffic light turned red on one side and green on the other. Tommy saw the red stop hand to white walk sign to yell. "Go!"

Soon Tommy's Gang was running across the road.

"Well, that went well." Anna issued off from fixing his hat from thinking that wasn't so bad.

"Okay, good job, soldier boys. We're that much closer to Pippi," Tommy congrats the group here for a job well done in crossing the road. Soon the kids begin to now move out while the screen shows itself zooming away to a familiar apartment. And had the rescue party knew that where they were going was the opposite of their destination, boy, would they themselves feel silly about now.

Soon, Tommy's Gang rushing it towards an empty parking lot. Leading straight towards Al's Toy Barn building where lots of other carts were a bit scattered about. But from getting closer to the glass door, a sign was out that said 'Sorry, We're CLOSED' on it.

"Oh, no; it's closed you guys." Anna groans to say in seeing they arrive to their destination, only for it to be closed.

"Well duh! We're not preschool tops, Anna. We can read." Willie remotely issued from the other kids that hid to not be seen.

Or would they...?

At this moment, a noise was heard that got the toys attention. Coming from nearby was some uniform dress employee drinking a cup of coffee; He was blonde haired boy with a backwards blue hat, a white tank top shirt, blue shorts and sneakers named Toast, who works for Al's Toy Barn. As the kids watched with curiosity, this human walked near the black rubber rug that made the glass door slide open. "Hey, Toast, you're late." Another employee yelled out to the guy that just came in for being late on the dot. "We've got a ton of toys to unload." The upset guy scolded Toast about their situation while Tommy's Gang watched this with interest; maybe what they saw is their way to get in.

"All right; all right. I'm comin'. I'm comin." Toast held up his hand to calm his upset vice-manager for slacking off before he was in and the glass doors shut themselves afterwards.

"All right; with a problem solved. Let's go boys and girls." Tommy signal off a hand sign to have the determine kids follow the boy.

Soon the kids reached the black rubble ground rug before the glass doors. The glass door was opening while making a cow sound before they all were rushing inside. They were quickly on the move, but Willie stops to turn to spot something near a stack display of books , comics, even game guides. And one of them caught Willie's eye, one label 'Buzz Lightyear, Attack on Zurg' that was a Video Game Strategy Guide. But on a flashy star spot, it read words so clear as crystal, 'Want to Defeat Zurg; Secrets Revealed!' on it.

"Wahahah-hoooh; Dugh, the answer to my video game prays has come-in to me! Oh boy," Willie was shaking his hands in almost being astounded, this was big, a chance to finally learn the guide to winning the game that he played & defeat Buzz Lightyear's evil arch-enemy, this was just what he needed.

Meanwhile, Tommy & the others without Willie walked on over towards a checkout register spot to find…a large store stack of lots of toys in stock-market.

"Gwarsh, Oh Nelly; How are we gonna find Pippi in this place?" Anna asked off when he and the others stopped to marvel at the toy store, it's so big, Pippi could be anywhere.

Tommy deactivates his helmet to speak while Willie was coming up behind with his video game guide booklet, "Look for Al. We find laughing boy Al, then of course, we find Pippi Longstocking." Tommy pointed out a simple formula, they find Al, and when the gang finds him, they'll find out where Pippi could be. "Now let's move out!" The boy waved off his hand to signal that they begin to go in search for their prime targets.

"Pippi?" Annika called out for the mouse toy to respond to him if he's here.

"Pippi." Willy called out for any response from Pippi if he's around.

Soon all Tommy's Gang go in their own separate directions to find Al & find Pippi. All while unaware…that neither were in the store at this present moment.

During this time, Pippi missed the turrets. Sure, Twilight had all its new fandangled extras: a swimming pool, a fully-equipped kitchen and cable television, but standing on the roof of a single storey building just wasn't the same. For starters, she could clearly hear Rainbow Dash scolding Shady in the living room, Gingerbread screeching over something Cupcake had apparently done in the kitchen, and the Babies arguing with each other in the nursery.

Back when Pinkie's House was their home, if Pippi needed a little peace and quiet, all she had to do was retreat to one of the turrets. Though she had to share them with the other flying humans, there were still four to choose from and the Pegasus humans rarely had to fight over the sort of thing.

Now, Pippi had to be content with putting her earphones on and pretending that the vibrations under her hooves were just mild earthquakes, instead of Bushwoolies bouncing off the walls (literally).

A gentle nudge at one of her ears made Pippi open her eyes. It was Fluttershy, who was looking at her with a questioning gaze. Wind Whistler shook off her earphones; the music hadn't been that great, there was nothing new to listen to since Applebloom stopped visiting.

"Want to fly?" Fluttershy said.

"Where to?" Pippi said. "There's no corner of Canterlot City we haven't explored back to front."

"Up," Fluttershy said simply. There was a glint in her eye, like the kind Glory had whenever she had too much coffee, but Fluttershy never touched the stuff.

"And then?" Pippi said.

"Then… we fly some more," Fluttershy said. She tilted forward, brushing her nose against Pippi's ear and then trailing across to rest on her neck. "Don't you just want to fly, Pippi?" Fluttershy's wings tickled Pippi's nose.

When was the last time they'd really flown? Pippi couldn't remember. They always seemed to be flying _to_ something or away _from_ something. Then in between, she had to spend so much time on the ground dealing with the rest of the Humans, who could barely tie their own shoelaces without stirring up drama. Pippi had forgotten that wings meant that they were not limited to sideways – there was so much _up_ , and none of those confounded boundaries save air pressure and weather.

Pippi tilted her head to brush against Fluttershy's cheek. "Let's fly."


	6. Tommy in Trouble

Tommy came out from a 'New' sign after making sure that it's safe. The boy passed an aisle while looking around...when something caught his attention, causing him to turn around and gasp. He came back and saw something that amazed him.

There is an aisle of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command merchandise, a bunch of him is down the aisle. The rabbit looks awe at this, it's like seeing himself being cloned (well, Bugs is a rabbit!) various times! He walks down the aisle to look around then saw a sign 'New Gravity Belt Buzz Lightyear' and 'Star Command' for a display thing nearby.

Out of curiosity, Bugs walk the display and gasps as he saw a space outfits. The real Bugs Bunny looks amazed. Could these kids help him find Pippi?

The scene focuses on Willie and Anna's progress down their path to find Pippi while the rest of the kids was still exploring his video game guide book.

"Hey Anna; You know, they make these things so that cow can't defeat Jackhammer, ugh, unless you buy this book." Willie was exclaiming from looking through the book he's got to help him with his own troubles. "It's very, ugh, what's that word Annika told me, extortion? Yeah, yeah, that's what it is." Willie was stating off how folks obtain something through money , but Anna begins annoy by listening to this, so he task his ears out to hush out the annoying discussion. "Hey now, what's this? Ugh, I always thought the golden sector was the only…" Willie was about to state something in what he's found surprising until….

"Ugh, I wonder if Sora had this trouble when he was playing Buzz Lightyear in the first wave of Toy Story fanmakes." Anna mumbles to himself.

Something cut the giant toy off that was…driving on by the two toys.

"Waaaauck," Anna yelps from turning to see something coming, shields his face from an impact…

"Waaaaughhh," Willie also screamed in what drove by and almost got the two toys here.

But soon Anna & Willie found to their smiling surprise while the duck puts his ears back in in seeing; it was Willy and Annika: in a big custom blue spacy toy car to allow five or six average size toys to fit in.

"Hey fellas, I thought we could search in style. It'll save time then just walking on our feet tirelessly." Annika stated out to open a door for Anna to come near the driver side while Willie was going for the open backseat with Willy.

"Hey, nice going there, Annika," Anna congrats the parrot bank toy for the helpful plan for their search. "So how about you letting a girl with feathery fingers drive this thing?" Anna shoves Annika back so that he'll be the one to drive this ride.

Tommy waves off his gloved hand over the other one, saying, "Huh. Do I really like that...thin?"

"Not really, I was already owned by a owner. You see, I came here with some pals of mine to look for a friend and..." Bugs explain to the other toys as he saw the belt on his other self and reach for it. But this time, the new Buzz Lightyear, came to life and grabs the original, holding him.

"Ouch! Hey, what are you doing, you maroon?!"

"You are in direction violation of code 6404.5!" Buzz snaps to Tommy sternly. "It states that all space heroes must remain in sleep until awakened by authorized personnel!"

"Oh brother, not again," Tommy said as Buzz looks annoyed as he saw what he himself used to act before snapping back to reality. "You're breaking rank, mac!" The the space ranger turns his 'communicator' on and spoke into it, "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command! We got a AWOL space ranger here!"

"Oh brother. Tell me I wasn't this crazy!" Tommy groans to himself in irritation.

"Hey, no back talk, wise guy! I got a laser and a carrot caber and I know how to use them!"

"Oh, you mean the saber that has a light bulb?" Tommy snap as he pushes himself and hit the button on Buzz's saber, causing it to go off.

Tommy yelp as he jump onto a fake moon. Glaring angrily at himself, the crazy space ranger snaps, "Hey! Have you lost your mind?! You could've killed us, space ranger...or should I say space traitor?!" Buzz shot his attack at Tommy...but nothing happens besides the usual beeping sound that made the original bored.

"Yeeeeah, I ain't got time for this. I gotta go, nice to meet you folks."

"Hey, stop! I hurry to you to stop!" Buzz exclaims to the original who didn't listen as he leaves. However Buzz tackles the little boy after jumping off, "Awww, great; Why am I not surprised?!"

Buzz is now shoving the original towards a Pin Screen. Tommy scream, "Listen, wait, listen, wait," Too late as the boy's whole body is now in the pin screen, making an image of himself inside.

During the moment while Tommy was taking care of…well, Buzz actually, we see how the other kids of Tommy are handling their drive around Al's Toy Barn. And there seems to be the sounds of 'Wipe Out' background beach music playing as the toys are driving down…a pink aisle. Anna enjoying the view as a passenger, Willie's reading his game guide booklet, Willy trying to drive the toy car with focus, Annika seemingly worried, tried to figure out their exact location.

"Garsh Willy, I think we've been down this aisle already." Annika spoke off with a worried look in seeing they've been down this area already.

"Waaah; we've never been down this aisle, you big lookalike. It's Pink." Willy protest to wave off his left hand in saying they never came to this place, cause they would have recall being down an aisle that was colored pink.

"Ah, face it Willy. We're lost. Aren't we?" Annika protest off in stating that from this duck toy's driving, they somehow gotten lost.

Suddenly while the toys were driving, some girly laughter was heard from nearby, sensing that the kids pass by something that they overlooked.

Soon Annika backed the car up to make a U-turn as the gang was now looking to their left side at something. The girly laughter that was heard came from above near some doll section with lit lights of a pool, slide & a portrait of the ocean waves & setting sun. They were all attractive, beautiful, and astounding anthropomorphic minks. They had either white or brown fur with long blonde, black, or brown hair & an enormous soft tail of the same for either color hair, as well as a pretty face, pink nosed & sweet big black eyes. They were known as the Minerva Mink, all wearing different swimsuit and were dancing around, having beach time fun.

"What a great pretty!" One Minerva Mink said off to another in enjoying the party they are having fun in. "Aaahhhh!" Another doll made a cheerful shootout in having a blast here.

"Ding!" An unexpected bell noise happened which lead to wide eye Willie, Annika, Willy, and Anna to have their mouths drop to gap in being left stun, speechless, and utterly amazed by the sight.

"How low can you go? How low can you go?" Soon a scene shows other Minerva Mink dolls having one doll bend back all the way to go under a pole loop to win the game.

And soon the minks were laughing, having a fun time at the pool which was empty, but one was enjoying being in it while another mink was holding a plastic soda can and flipping a toy steak on the grill for the beach party cook out.

"Gahughm…Excuse me, ladies." Anna was the first to break out of his trace stump state to speak cooly to the pretty mink dolls. "Does anyone here know where we might be able to find the Al of Al's Toy Barn?" As Anna was asking this, Annika tried to put on his best 'cool' face in looking at their pretty things while Willie & Willy were still left stump by the Minerva Minks beauty (And that's a lot).

"I can help." Soon coming up on the slide was a Minerva Mink that wave out to the group as she was dressed in some tour uniform, but it still left her looking beautiful.

Then in a spatular feat, this doll rode the slide that throw her up in the air, stretched her legs while the gang watched this Minerva Mink land perfectly in the 2003 Harley Davidson XL1200 Custom Anniversary Edition with jet black paint, a strange symbol, and no exhaust pipes.

"I'm tour guide Minerva Mink." This Minerva Mink introduced herself of who she is to the stun boys in the car "Please keep your hands, arms and accessories inside the car and no flash photography." As she was issuing these rules, Willie decided to go back to his guide book reading while Tour Guide Minerva Mink was fixing Annika's beak, which left him smiling sheepishly. "Thank you." She thanked this group of kids for paying attention to her instructions.

Soon Anna tried to shake what he was feeling now for this Minerva Mink to remind him of something else. "I'm a married fowl. I'm a married fowl." Anna was trying to keep in check in was with Daisy Duck back at Tommy's home, he can't cheat on his girlfriend/wife; especially since she kill him if he did.

"Waaaugh," Then Donald made a yelp cry from feeling they were driving off unprepared by Annika.

With that much settled, did Minerva Mink rev his Dark Rider motorcycle to drive him off…to get after the others.

During the moment, the beach theme song had already ceased when leaving the aisle area. "To our right is the Hot Wheels aisle. Developed in 1967, the original series had 16 cars, including the Corvette." Soon the scene shows the gang's car, followed by Minerva Mink on his motorcycle, as Tour Guide Minerva Mink was explaining the area's history…with Anna making a smirky face in enjoying the tour with their tour guide.

"Gwarsh, beg your pardon, ma'am, but where's Al's office?" Anna asked in thinking they need to find the man that took Pippi, fast.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you." Tour Guide Minerva Mink held up her hand to the girl in wanting him to ask the question after the tour she's giving was over.

"Waaaaaughhhh; Dugh, it says here, how you defeat Zurg!" Willie screamed out in excitement in finally finding the answer to how he can defeat the arch-enemy of Bugs Bunny in the game, "Looky-Looky!" Soon Willie was so excited that he put the booker game guide right in front of everyone…blocking their view of their driving.

"Excuse me, sir." Minerva Mink tries to polite speak about what Willie has done.

"Get this outta here, geek-ginormous." Anna snapped off to push the booklet out of their view.

"Hugh?" Minerva Mink gasped in surprise shock, as they were heading for…a 'Super Bouncy Ball' dispenser.

"Hugh?" Anna gasped in shock in where they were going straight towards.

"Look out!" Willy cried out in wanting them to watch out for this.

"Stop, stop, stop," Annika issued off that the toys needed to stop before it's too late while a worried Minerva Mink turned the wheel.

Too late, as the toy car turn to which the group bumped into the ball dispenser. That causes the case to open from the bottom, letting balls fall out onto the gang.

"Waaughh," Willie cried out to use his booklet as a shield for him.

"Waaaugh/Waaaughhh," Annika & Willy were screaming out before Minerva turn the car around to professional drive away while Anna & Wille drove him and Nicole away from the coming bouncy balls.

"Waaugh-Waaaughhh," Willie let off a cry from the action just before the group in the car went into a spinning motion.

"Turn into the spin, Minerva." Anna cried out loud during these toys going for a spin twist.

Suddenly, during the mis-confusion, Willie's game guide booklet spill out of his fingers from the spinning motion, "Waaaughh!" Willie screamed out before jumping out of the car ride while Unknown dodged around the giant to see him miss stopping his flung game guide booklet, "My source of power!" Willie cried out in agony in seeing he miss saving the guide book …before it went under a stock shelf. "No! Come back! Graaaughh," He stood up to cry out in seeing he lost his shot to win the game of his.

"Hugh? Hey!" Willie turns around to notice his friends were leaving him behind before chasing after him. "Wait up! Hey! Come! Slow Down!" Soon the car & motorcycle drove off with the others around the corner while Willie was crying out for them to wait for him.

At the time, Anna looks at the review mirror to his right in seeing the words 'Objects in Mirror Are Closer than They Appear' on it; And with a charging Willie the Giant coming right after them, "Giant Overboard! Slow down!" Willie was shouting out while looking like he come real close to colliding. "Waaugh," Then Minerva soon stops the car, which tripped Willie from behind to fall into the way backseat upside-down while making an 'Oaaugh' sound.

"Remain seated, please." Tour Guide Minerva Mink turns to instruct Willie & the others to stay in their seats. Then she spoke another language in stating the same issue, but different while Donald smiled in how she perform that just as she drove them off, while Minerva Mink drove the Dark Rider off to catch up to his friends ahead of him.

Tommy find himself strapped in wires and shoved right into an empty box by Buzz. The original protested, "Wait, stop; Listen to me! You aren't a space hero, you're a robot! We're all humans, can't you hear me?!"

Once Tommy is closed, Buzz said sternly, "That will hold ya until court martial!"

"Let me go, you don't know what you're doing!" Tommy protests as the other one put up on a shelf nearby for later.

Now the scene shows the other toys driving along into another aisle of the Buzz Lightyear area.

"And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle." Minerva Mink exclaimed this out to the others of their next tour spot. "Back in 1995, shortsighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand." As Tour Guide Minerva Mink was explaining this, the others were interested while Annika's eyes were half-close to this tour guide's work in loving it.

"Hey, Tommy," Iago called out in seeing someone familiar that the toys knew, much to their surprise to see him.

Course Tommy's kids did not know that the Tommy before them was actually the Buzz Lightyear instead with his pals. "Eh, halt right there! Who goes there in coming up behind this," Buzz issued off before pointing his laser saber to fire a glow beam at the approaching other kids.

Soon the car & motorcycle soon came to a stop in front of the space ranger, much to anyone's confusion of the situation while the light beam was glowing on Anna's forehead.

"Hey, quit clowning' around with them jokes & just get in the motorcycle already!" Annika snaps off annoyed that the rabbit toy was doing this stuff now, they all need to follow their tour guide to get to Al's office. "And if you're new pals wanna come, then let them!"

"Hey Buzz, I know how to defeat Zurg!" Willie stood up to wave his hands upwards in stating the great news that before losing his video guide booklet, he figured out how to defeat the space man's archenemy.

Suddenly hearing this piece of priceless information cause the Buzz to stop using his lightbulb laser, "Eh, you do?" Other Bugs was amazed to hear that this unknown toy that appear to him knows how to defeat his arch-enemy, Zurg.

"I'll tell you on the way." Willie exclaimed for his friend here to join the gang & he'll tell the rabbit all about what he knows. "And I see that the others are Penelope, Daffy and Porky! Come in and I will tell you how to beat Zurg!"

"Hey, wait! No, no, guys! Listen! You've got the wrong Tommy! You've got the wrong ME!" The Tommy still trapped was trying to scream out to his friends, but all the trapped rabbit could see was his double-ganger and the Star Command pals getting into the backseat with Minerva's Motorcycle…thinking that Buzz was the original.

As Willy, Annika, Willie, Anna, & Minerva Mink were smiling at this space guy happily joining them.

"Say there space guy, where's you get the cool belt?" Annika spoke off highly in noticing his pal got a new accessory gear on his look, very nice.

"Well, slotted parrot, to answer that question, they're standard issue." Buzz happily explained how he got this belt, they're standard workmanship.

Soon the group drove the toy car off while Minerva Mink with space guy drove the Dark Rider behind them a bit…

"Noooooooo," As Tommy was contemplating this issue, he was screaming while struggling in his trapped state of being stuck with a shelf stock of other Buzz Lightyear toys, and if he doesn't get out of this mess….he'll be sold off & his lookalike with the gang will take his place. This space hero has gotta get out of this mess, and fast!


	7. Parties Are Your Thing Before Story

Pippi is in various poses by Al who is once again using his camera to take snapshots of him. the fat boy can finally continue what he was doing! Once Al is done, the villain smiles at the picture that he took yesterday and the ones of today; This is perfect!

"Sweet; it's like printing my own money." Al remarks in delight. Just then his phone ring, much to his annoyance as he picks it up to answer it. "Yeah, what do you want?!"

"Watch it kid or the deal's off!" A stern voice spoke on the other end. Al yelps as he recognizes the voice.

"Oh, Cartman; Sorry, didn't recognize you for a moment! What a coincidence. I was going to call you!

"Yes, so I notice. Do you have the pictures?"

"Pictures; oh yes. Got them right here! In fact, I'm in my car right now, on my way to the office right now to fax them to you." Al said nervously as he prepares to leave. No need for Cartman to know that the boy is actually at home and his office is across from him!

"Are you there?" Cartman's voice ask skeptically as Al rush to the door making static noises as if in a tunnel.

"Sorry, going through a tunnel! Buzz, buzz; gotta cut you off, breaking up!"

Once Al is out of the room, closing the door, Pinkie Pie recruited Pippi's help to drag a cart covered with a blanket.

"Where are we going?" Pippi asked, about half an hour on the road.

"To a party, of course, you silly!" Pinkie Pie said.

Pippi rolled her eyes. "A party for whom? You didn't sent invitations for the girls, did you?"

"No. No I didn't. Because it isn't a party for us!"

That seriously confused Pippi. "It isn't?"

"Nope. It's for an entirely different group of friends," she said. "They gather up every year and sometimes they hire me to help them plan everything!"

Pippi smiled. "Well, parties are your thing."

"And for this kind of party, I'm always the best choice," Pinkie Pie replied as they went around a big rock. They went to a meadow where some wooden tables were expecting them. "Yay!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed cheering her hands. "They did place them where I told them to!"

While Pinkie Pie began to unload the cart, Pippi found a very large banner spread between two threes. It read: 'Welcome All Party Kids'. She was calibrating how scary it'd be to ask to Pinkie Pie if there were more ponies like her, but then she saw, coming out from behind some bushes, the strangest creature she'd ever seen.

The lower part of this stranger's body was that of a white girl, and the upper one belonged to something Pippi had never seen before.

"Good! Good! Goodie!" Pinkie Pie said prancing around Applejack.

"What in the name of Canterlot City is that, Pinkie Pie?"

"That's Chiron!" She lowered her head until it was nearly on the ground and adopted a grumpy expression. "He's always hard to please..." She raised up again, grinning. "But he always ends up with a big, goofy smile on his face."

"I see..." mumbled Pippi. She shook her head. "Are there more like him?"

"Yes! Many! They're the Party Ponies!"

"I'm sorry, sugar cube, but that ain't a pony."

Pinkie Pie went all serious and put her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Pippi, you are a pony if you feel it inside of you; it doesn't matter what you look like. Specially when a party like this one is involved!" she added as she began bouncing again.

Pippi shook her head again. She better start helping Pinkie Pie with what was left of the arrangements. There was a lot of food to be placed on the tables and, judging by the size of that cloud of dust approaching, she was going to make many acquaintances that day.

Later, Cutie Mark Crusader and Pippi early sleepover at Rarity's! But when three little fillies demand a bedtime story, the fashionista desides to weave a tale of an unlikely romance.

"C'mon Sis… Pleeeease!" Sweetie Belle's plea reached an ear shattering crescendo. The entirety of Carousel Boutique seemed to shake from the deafening blast of sound, and the serenity of the Canterlot City was shattered.

Rarity heaved an exasperated sigh and massaged the bridge of her snout with her hoof. "Alright, Alright."

Pippi nudged her fellow Crusaders, "Toldja it would work!"

"Yeah, we didn't doubt you," Scootaloo deadpanned as she rubbed her ears, "What I said was 'I don't think you should give Rarity the full treatment this late at night.'"

"Well it worked, and I know Applebloom agreed with me," Sweetie Belle replied with a pout.

"Whaaa? Ya'll sayin' somethin'?" Applebloom replied, holding a hoof to her ear.

"See, she agrees." Sweetie Belle added with a sagely nod.

Scootaloo simply facehooved.

"Girls, please, if we are going to do this…" Rarity indicated the squishy guest bed with an outstretched hoof.

The three kids and Pippi layed down into the bed, lining up under the covers with wide eyes and expectant grins.

"Thank you, now what kind of story would you three like to hear?" Rarity asked as she sidled up to the edge of the bed. The unicorn pulled a chair to her with her magic and lowered herself into it with all of her usual grace.

"Something with adventure!" Scootaloo chirped.

"Somethin' romantic!" Applebloom chimed in.

"Something with… Canternese inspired architecture!" Sweetie Belle added.

The other two fillies stared blankly at the young unicorn.

"What? You guys took good ones." Sweetie Belle with another little pout.

Rarity allowed herself a warm chuckle, "Well I'm not too well versed in tales of adventure, but I might be able to oblige Applebloom's request. Let's see, how these usually start? Oh yes..."

Soon the scene opens up to where a box is being opened up for Anna to be the opener to check inside.

"Hey Pippi, are you in here or what?" Annika pops his head nearby to shout in the box, hoping for a reply, but…

"Nah, Annika . This one's empty too. Just our luck," Anna waved & mopped off to comment in seeing this was another empty box with no Pippi inside.

The scene shifts to where we find Tommy's Kids are in an office, most likely belonging to Al, a bunch of stuff is placed around, a bit messy. Anna & Annika were on the ground while Willy was scooting with help, Willie, were catching a box on a file cabinet.

"Oh Pippi," Willie called out for his friend to show up as he hops up on Cartman's desk."

"S-s-sorry; we're looking f-f-f-for some toy." Willy apologizes as he heads off to search, the other toys look on.

"Should we help them?" Wille ask her kids hopefully. "They appear to be looking for a friend."

"Well, better than sitting in this dumb box all day!" Anna remarks as she got out of the box to join the other kids in their search.

During this search work, Annika approaches some Rock 'Em Sock'Em Combatant toys in a wrestle fight ring. One of them is a white feathered rooster with a red head, a red snoozle, a red bird thing head, a yellow beak, and yellow bird feet. The other is a white covered dog with brown spots that covers most of his hear, his ears, a part of his black and his tail and a brown nose. They are Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. So in seeing these fellow toys in Cartman's office, the slinky dog decided to talk to them.

"Gwarsh, excuse me fellas?" Annika spoke to Barnyard & Foghorn in needing their aid. "But have either of you seen a girl with a bad arm?" Annika recalls that Pippi was still broken, so it's not a trait one can't miss.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Barnyard Dawg spoke off while cutting off the rooster nearby from speaking.

"Now hey, I say Hey now! That there, I say that there fella was talking to me!" Foghorn Leghorn interrupted to make this stated argument, much to the other toy's annoyance.

"No! He was talkin' to me! You chicken-brain doofus," Barnyard Dawg turns to snap back at Foghorn Leghorn for being so blind to not see that.

"Why I, I say, why you, I outta…." Foghorn Leghorn snarled off in putting up his dukes now to fight Barnyard Dawg.

Soon the two toys were rock's & socking' each other before Barnyard Dog managed to knock Foghorn Leghorn's neck upwards in defeating the chicken.

Course while the others were searching, two kids were in a conversation of 'other' matters.

"And so you see, all along, we always thought the way into Smackhammer's fortress was through the main gate, right?" Willie was explaining things to the Buzz listening to him as the giant toy shook his hands before continuing. "But in fact, dugh, the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows. Ain't that a coin-eek-dink?" Willie pulled Buzz in to state this & whispers the latter part near 'hidden in the shadows' much to the rabbit toy being surprised by this info.

"the left in the shadows. Got it," Buzz responded before opening his com-wrist to type this stuff in for later usage of valuable info.

"Hey, I am ready for you to respect my authoritarian!" Just then, the kids heard someone calling out to a person near the crack door where light & sound was heard.

"Uh-oh; Someone's coming," Annika yelped in wide eye in seeing they got someone coming in now.

"Everyone, quickly take cover," Buzz ordered the kids while he got off the file cabinet & desk.

"It was a big pile-up, but I don't want to bore you with the details." Al issued off from opening his office's door to get entry while Buzz & the Kids quickly hid under the desk. "Yes. Now, let me confirm your fax number here." Al responded in talking to someone on his phone, as he drops a big carrier black bag on the ground near the kids in hiding.

"It's 011…" The other caller on the line spoke while Al was near his fax machine .

"011. Wait…That's a lot of numbers there; No, wait, I got it." Al responded to trying to get the numbers input in his fax machine with some difficulty to keep up. All while unaware of being watched by the kids that came to find him & their gurl.

"There! It's him!" Annika spoke with a stern face in staring at the man who took Pippi while some of the other toys were in caution worry & concern here.

"Hugh, funny now, he doesn't look like poultry. And I've seen plenty." Buzz responded confused since he's never been brief about what Cartman looked like or how he's the chicken man from the commercials since taking the Tommy's place in this rescue team.

"Ah trust us Bugs. That's the kidnapper, all right." Annika responded with a smear while they hid, Al was doing more in his chat with another person on the line near his fax machine.

Meanwhile, Tommy struggles like mad until the box he was trapped in fell to the floor. The boy begins working on kicking the bottom part of the box out until he is out.

As Tommy work on getting himself off the wires, he remarks, "That was insane. Now to find that imposter once I get loose."

Back in Al's office, he was holding a picture of Pippi.

"And here be; the piece de resistance!" Al spoke off from having the picture slide into his fax machine to scan & send the image through the digital works. "I promise you, the collection will be the crown jewel of your museum." Al proclaimed while not seeing the photo slip off the fax machine, heading towards the toys spying on the guy.

"It's the rare Pippi kid! Ha-Haaa," The other caller responded in what he already received on his side from Al.

And those that knew Pippi, except for Buzz, gasped in shock in seeing the photo of their girl.

"Gawrsh, it's Pippi!" Annika responded in shock, Buzz focus their eyes in seeing this photo while putting together the discussion so far.

"Now that I have your attention, imagine if we added another zero to the price, huh? What do you say?" Al was asking off with a sly voice in trying to make a business deal with his purchaser to help get him more money.

"I don't care. Yes-Yes-Yes," The other caller responded in speaking to Al in issuing about the not caring of adding another zero to the price deal.

"Wha…say again?" Al replied puzzled in what he just heard, did his dealer just say that he…

"I'll pay anything you want. Anything you want at all!" The other caller responded off in not caring, he just wants this Pippi And his The HuMane 6 and CMC collection with it.

"Yes! Yes!" Al cheered in utter joy in hearing that his buyer would pay a larger sum to just get the Pippi kid.

"Do we have a deal?" The other caller on the line spoke out in wanting a reply from Cartman.

"You got a deal!" Al issued off into the cell phone of his in saying he accepts the buyer's deal of their arrangement of pay. "I'll be on the next flight to Japan!" This was it, the chance for Cartman to make big bucks with all his hard effort.

While Al was laughing, the other kids had to devise a plan of action.

"Okay docs. Quickly now. Into the poultry laughing boy's cargo unit," Buzz held the bag open to signal the toys to get in, as their way of transport. "He'll lead us straight to Zurg. Move, move, move," During the moment, Annika went in, then Willy, then Anna, then Willie while he was having a hard time fitting through before the kid leaps up over the giant toy to get in above.

Al meanwhile, was speaking almost gibber-gabber stuff from being overly whelmed by knowing he's about to be rich.

"Don't touch my mustache! Especially since I don't have one," Al issued off to his buyer on the phone while still in a great mood.

Then Al was laughing it up to giggle around (don't ask to have us picture it), all while grabbing the bag with the stowawaysinside. Luckily, he was in such a happy & joyful mood of getting rich, he barely felt the weight of some extras, which was a good thing to the toys inside.

Soon Tommy finally got himself freed from the last wire and got up. He hears shouting and turns in time to see Al sliding out of his office, laughing, "Rich, rich! Oh, I am going to be sooooooo rich!"

As Al hums, he fails to see Tommy running after Al, but then slips on some bouncy balls on the ground. The boy appears to be holding dishes before they all crash to the ground. The boy groans then saw Al heading out the front entrance.

Thinking quickly, Tommy quickly pull out of the boxes, causing them to tumble over. Tommy moves out of the way in time as the boxes hit the mat, causing them to be heavy enough to open the doors. Bugs dove through the entrance in time as the doors are closed. Now he can get across traffic (again) and save his pals!

Unknown to Tommy, he steps on a particular box that the doors are trying to close on...which is labeled 'Zurg, Arch Enemy of Star Command'; As they kept hitting the box, a hand rips it opened, causing an evil familiar figure to come out, looking around.

Zurg looks around and saw him: Bug heading to a cone nearby. We see something on the alien's back which is labeled 'Look Here' 'Z' mark, close to Zurg's name to see the alien's 'Z' Vision view from the alien, he 'scans' his longtime enemy. His response is this...

Zurg roars madly as he got up. "Aaaahhhhh! Destory Buzz Lightyear, Destory Buzz Lightyear, Destory Buzz Lightyear."

With a roar, Zurg in determination chases after Tommy who has no idea of his presence.


	8. The Rescue

Soon after Al parked his car, he opened to step out & then closed the door afterwards. But of course, his action made him forget to bring his black bag carrier with him, along with those inside the thing.

"Dugh Oh No; He didn't take the bag!" Willie yelped out from inside, the others were hoping Al would take them along, but that plan's a bust.

"No time to lose, let's move!" Buzz responded with a determined face as he was moving up.

Soon Buzz pops out of the bag to see Al going through the hotel doors. tries to approach the door handler inside, struggles to move it, but as a lonesome toy, he's not strong enough to pull it off. So thinking fast, the space ranger climbs up to the vehicle's window side of the driver, stares at Al who has now step in an elevator that closed its doors on him.

Once the others were out of the bag, Other Bugs came in the center of them.

"All right, gentlemen & lady friends. Hang on tight." Buzz issued off to press a button to activate his wings to stretch out, as he grabbed Willy to his right hand & Annika with the left. "We're gonna blast our way through the roof." The space hero has a plan; they need to move quickly with one tactic.

"Dugh, but Buzz," Willy slowly responded a bit puzzled & confused as everyone else was lost in what the space action was doing.

"To the Infinity….and Beyond," Buzz proclaimed his lines before taking a moment to stand up high in preparing to take off.

Course during the moment, Buzz open an eye to see if they took off, but saw they were still on the driver's seat, everyone else was left showing a bizarre expression in why the toy rabbit was doing acts that seem….senseless.

"What are you? Insane, you big lookalike," Annika snapped off to take back his hand while Willy also slowly removed his hand from the space man's hold. "We're wasting time doing this." As Annika spoke this, Willie turns around near the door while the girl climbs up. "Stand still, Ginormous." The girl instructed the giant toy to hold still for him, as he got up to the top of the car. "Hueeeehhh…." Donald grabbed the lock-gauge to pull up, hopefully allowing them to get out when the door is unlock for a kids to easily get out from.

Soon the car's door opens that lets Buzz out while Annika & Willy watch as he glows his laser light around to prepare for any enemies; After seeing all is clear, the rabbit gives the 'Okay Clear' hand sign before rushing off to jump over a pavement, run down the red carpet, to stop near the glass door. As behind Buzz, the kids were carefully coming out, the Space man stopped in looking at something.

"Ding." From the elevator's number count on where it was heading, it rang on the '23' number, which meant the user being Al, was up that level.

"Blast!" Buzz pounded his fist on the bottom door's side while the other toys manage to come up to see what the trouble is, "He's on level 23." Buzz explained the current position of where Al is located, at the very 'top' of this structure.

"Gawrsh, that high; so then…how are we gonna get up there?" Annika responded with a puzzled face, how are a couple of toys gonna reach the highest point of the building by themselves.

"Dugh, maybe if we find some pretty balloons, we could float to the top." Willy approached to say of his idea in how the gang can get up the building quickly.

"Are you kidding," Annika protest the very idea in thinking that was very stupid. "I say, we stack ourselves up, push that intercom & pretend we're delivering a pizza." Annika waved out his arms in suggesting this plan while Buzz saw something to run off.

"How's about a chicken sandwich? With of course, duck soup & a hot dog?" Anna spoke off in looking towards himself, then narrowing his gaze at Annika & Willy as things for a meal.

"Dugh, what about me," Willie spoke off in asking, what he'll get to be in this plan of Iago?

"Eh, you deal that comes with the meal." Anna shrug off to say in how Willie & the others here can fit in with his plan.

"Troops! Get on over here." Buzz' voice called out to which the others turn to find the spaceman near a vent by the ground. "One, two…HrUghmmm…." Soon the space was pulling the door-size vent with all he's got, after a while, the thing loosen that it came off to let Buzz put it near the side to see the dark inside of the vent. "Whelp, it's just like you said, giant boy." Buzz spoke off while the others were nearby, as the spaceman came near Willie. "'In the shadows to the left', right." Buzz patted & wink at Willie for believing this was his archenemy's fortress and the vent was a secret path into the place. "Okay everyone. Let's move out!" Buzz stood up to direct the other kids to follow his lead down this path.

Soon Buzz took the lead, followed by his Annika, Willy, Willie & Anna. This situation might be a strange way to get through, but it's better than anything else in how to enter the building to rescue the girl….now to just figure a way up to the 23rd floor.

During the moment pass turning to the right in the vents, Buzz had his communicator out to speak into it, "Mission log. Have infiltrated enemy territory without detection and are making our way through the bowels of Zurg's fortress." As Buuz spoke these things out, the others behind were overhearing everything he said & doing that seem a bit weird.

"You know what duck; I think that Tommy aisle we were in went to this head." Anna issued off to Annika in seeing that after meeting up with their pal in that aisle, Bugs has been acting weird lately, but why?

Soon the group lead by Buzz reached a three way split as the space ranger was looking around before the others came up in seeing a split path of three choices. Gold Wing screeches a bit.

"Oh no, it's a three way split. Wh-which way do we go now?" Annika yelped in stump shock in where to go next and was asking Buzz who was using his laser light beam saber to point across the three paths for anything to pop out.

"This way" Other Bugs pointed to the vent to their left as he takes the lead.

"Oh yeah; Well what makes you so sure it's the right one?" Willy remotely asked off while the toy group follows along the spaceman's lead.

"It's cause I'm Buzz Lightyear. I'm always sure." Buzz issued off his strange reason to the group that he's always sure of where he goes.

But just then, something begins to shift & loud noises 'boomed' the entire vent to quake from the echoing vibration that caused the gang to stop from thinking; what's happening here?

"we've been detected. The Walls," Buzz held up his arms to stop the group to gasp in shock of what's happening, as he pointed to the vent's wall structure. "They're closing in!" The spaceman tried to hold himself against the wall in thinking this area would close in on them, much to the others' confusion. "Quick! Help me prop up duck boy or we're done for." Then Buzz got under Annika to lift him up to stop the walls from what he thinks are closing in on them, much to more puzzled concerns from the others.

"Waahahuaaaghh….Hay…hay," Annika yelped out from this weird action of his treatment to struggle free. "Hey! Put me down already, you space toy!" Annika protest out that what Bugs is doing is crazy, what was the rabbit thinking, like this plan would stop the walls from crushing them.

"Dugh, guys, look; It's not the walls!" Willie waved up his arms to get the others' attention on him in thinking what was happening isn't the walls moving in on them. "It's the elevator!" Willie pointed behind them where from the darkness, was bright light behind the gang from a moving elevator.

And soon the scene changes to where the elevator reached a down stop from it's drop. Then Buzz came up followed by the other kids to inspect this, before looking upward. From a toy's view, the view was very far away in going up were there was light, and they were on 'level 1' & need to reach all the way to 'level 23' here. The cables in the middle would help bring the elevator up or down, so now a plan is in order.

"Come on. We've got not time to lose." Buzz issued out while pulling a compartment stretch line from his belt in stating the claim while the boomerang turn into a grappler tool. "Everyone here, grab hold!" After issuing that part, Buzz threw the tool to Annika to hold while leaving the group lost in thought as the spaceman pulled out two suction-pads from the front belt that popped out to be suction ready.

"Huugh…guuuagh," Then Bugs leaped from where the open vent edge was, placed his suction pads on the elevator metal bars to hold his weight, planning for them to climb up to the top.

"Ugh Buzz, why not just take the elevator instead?" Anna asked off from looking in thinking that's easier instead of the struggling Space Ranger preparing to climb up the walls.

"They'll most expecting that." Other Bugs issued off from his focus face to still climb up while leaving the other toys lost in thought here.

Well hopefully, the kids will be alright in this risky action…the term here is; hopefully. Meanwhile, Buzz and his kids waits for the elevator to go up so that they will get to floor 23 safely.

During this time, Tommy got across the road in the traffic cone, arriving at the apartment. After stopping, he gets out to say, "Good thing traffic is jammed up pretty bad & no one paid attention to a lone cone, or else that might have been a tad difficult."

Tommy was about to head onward then he some noises, making him backtrack to find an open vent behind a bush. There were footprints of his pals on the ground leading into the vent followed by some metal clank sounds going on along with Annika yelling "Hey, Buzz! Stop!" in speaking from what the Buzz is having the other toys do along with a "Waugh! Slow Down!" from the boy yelping.

Then Tommy gets serious, knowing where the others are now to sneakily approach the vent to follow along. He heads in.

During was talking on a cell phone as he is packing up his stuff for his trip to Japan, "To overnight 5 packages to Japan is how much?" The fat boy put a box down while continuing the conversion. "Uh, that's in yen, right?" Al pauses then gasps, "Dollars?! Ugh, you hippies are sure taking advantage of a guy in a hurry, you know that?!"

Al put more boxes stacked onto a dolly as he continues, "All right, I don't...look...I...fine! I'll do it, okay?! My stuff will be waiting in the lobby! You'd better be here in 15 minutes to get this stuff because I got a plane to catch. Hear me?!"

As Al leaves with his items, the toys who are in certain foam stuff to keep them from getting damaged came out, smiling. Pinkie Pie cheers, "Yahoo! I cannot believe it! We are finally going! Can you believe it?!"

Applejack smiles, saying, "Yes, sir, Pinkie! That is custom-fitted foam insulation hat you are riding in."

"I told you that!" Pinkie Pie says. "About Pippi, remember? I told everyone sometimes it's fun!" She sounds as excited about this as she does about most subjects. "Do you give her the Stare?"

Pippi shakes her head. "Oh, no. I'm not allowed—I mean, I shouldn't Stare at her."

"But there's some girl who says what to do. And noise, and putting everything in the right place," Pinkie says, bouncing up and down in place apparently at the very idea. "Just like organising for a party! Especially a slumber party, that takes having lots of things ready because what if people want to do different things when they're sleepy than they thought that they wanted to do when they're awake. Do you have fun like at a slumber party?"

Pippi isn't sure how to answer that, or even if she should. Trying to think of something safe to say, she comes up with: "We don't have popcorn."

"You should always have popcorn!" Pinkie Pie says, nodding vigorously as if to bring out an affirmative answer to what she herself is saying. "Or do you mean you two don't have popcorn even though it's like your very own private slumber party and you should have popcorn? Because I can get you popcorn. I can even get you sprinkles to put on it!"

"Thanks," Pippi answers, "but we don't need sprinkles. This is fun!"

The gang laughs some more. Applejack is somewhat dancing while saying, "Yahoo, look at me! I'm doing the box step, see!" Pippi chases a bit like crazy. This is fun!

Meanwhile, the situation with the rescue toy party still inside the elevator during their….desperate climb?

"Hugh…nrruaaghh…." Buaa is still seen trying to use his suction pads to climb up the inside elevator. And soon we see below the spaceman, was Willie, Willy, Annika & Anna holding onto the belt's line while Buzz here tries to climb them up.

At the time, some coins from Anna's pocket slip from his top back expose facing a side while they are being pulled up. "Hey falls, heads up down there!" Anna turn his head to warn his buddies below him of incoming change.

"Whoa! parrot bellies are fallen' here." Willy yelped from feeling some loose change bonk on his noggin before warning the others below him next.

"Hey, how much farther, Buzz?" Annika yelped off from having the coins blind his eyes to shake them off to fall down the elevator before snapping at the spaceman. How much farther is it to level 23, after such climbing already.

"Halfway there." Buzz responded off from struggling to lift another suction pad to help him climb, he's trying to hang in there.

"Nrruaghh…." Willie moans from having his trouble in holding his position. "Dugh, my nimble hands grip can't hold on much longer!" Willie exclaimed from trying to grasp his grip on the rope from Bugs, but…. "Waaaahhhh-Waaah-Waah, Waaaaahhhh," Soon Willie was slipping from above, and colliding against Willy, Anna & Annika which the latter was the last to stop everyone from plunging down.

"too heavy…." Buzz struggled from feeling his suction pads slipping as he was barely lasting with the increase weight pulling him down.

Buzz sudden went wide eye in just realizing something that totally slip his mind. "Oh, What was I thinking? My antigravity servos," Buzz issued off with a cocky smile as he reached down to press his center belt. The belt lighted up, for the Buzz believing he was real, recalled the belt could perform an antigravity field to levitate him & those around the spaceman, it was so simple. "Hang on tight, everybody." Buzz issued off to on his suction pads to the wall in preparing the steps here. "I'm going to let go of the wall." Buzz exclaimed with a serious issue of what he's going to do.

"Ugh/What," Willy & Willie yelped out loud along with Annika & Anna looking up from her supporting Willie, stared off in shock. Did their friend Buzz Lightyear say what they think he said.

"Whack; He wouldn't!" Annika responded off disbelief, would Buzz Lightyear try something so foolish as to let go & let them drop?

"One…" Other Bugs spoke the first number to the countdown moment.

"Oh, he would." Anna remotely issued in seeing the space man ain't kidding, he actually intends to do it.

"Two…" Buzz responded off in preparing for the dramatic moment of what he's planning.

"No-No-No, Buzz!/No-no Buzz, don't do it!/Don't do it! Don't do it! Please!" Anna, Willie & Willy were shouting louder than Annika worried pleas for the spaceman to not actual do this.

"THREE!" Other Bugs shouted out to leap backwards to make a heroic pose for takeoff…as he actually let go of the cushion pads from the wall.

Then gravity finally kicked in to where Buzz was dropping.

"Aaaaaahhaaaahhhhhh/Woooaaaughhh-Uuuuaaughhh," Soon the screams of Willie & Anna were heard when they were dropping while Annika & Willy yelped from being pulled down.

Tommy's kids & Buzz were falling to their doom…

"To the Infinity….And Beyond," Soon we see from a bright light, Buzz stood on top of Willy, Willie, Anna & Annika in his dead pose…as they were riding on an elevator taking them up.

Soon during the elevator ride up, Buzz was seeing the label mark '23' off the vent shaft inside this elevator system.

"Approaching destination. Reengaging gravity," As Buzz said this, he lowered his left hand down to press the belt center, turning off the light while believing things were real.

Soon the elevator came to a stop near the open vent shaft where Buzz leaped off the piled toys to get in first. As he position himself, he was in defensive here, from left to right, then middle to aim his saber beam out for any foes that would come. Soon he stops doing so when he saw all was okay.

"area is secure." Buzz turn around to let the other kids know that all is clear, no sign of danger.

Course behind Buzz, the other kids were having a harder time getting up and about from that little experience. Annika was wobbling over in holding his head from a near headache matter. Anna was wobbling a bit from left to right near the left wall side to get his balance. Willy's eyes were swirly a bit to move his body a bit wobbly left and right with his paws to get off the elevator. Willie was seen having a nervous breakdown in having being so scared, he glasses broke all over. But even he tilted his head in seeing how Buzz Lightyear was acting very off and this proved it.

"okay, troops." Buzz responded off in seeing the other toys were not in the best of shape. "The thing about antigravity sickness for first timers usually will wear off momentarily." The spaceman moved his fingers in expelling what cause this action, will be fix in a bit while unaware that wasn't the case. "Now then partners, let's move!" Buzz adjusted his arms to point down the vent hall to issue their task to move out before taking the heroic lead.

"Anna, remind me when we get back." Annika looked to Iago with his left hand on his forehead in remotely thinking of what he'll do to the rabbit toy as payback for that reckless scaring action once the gang is safely home as he was not a happy camper in what happened to the girl.

While the other kids may have left, just below the elevator itself, we find the Tommy inside the elevator. He caught a ride on the thing from underneath, now he'll just need a plan to figure out how to get out of this case to continue in pursuit of the others ahead of him.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Sweetie lying upside down on the newly added couch

"Wha' took ya so long?" Asked Applebloom

"Well I had to ask her indirectly, her security had to send the message to each other. They said she will do it gladly for a loyal fan." Said Scootaloo proudly

"Security?"

"Who is 'her' exactly? Are we gonna interview Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Naw. She doesn't have security yet." Scootaloo answered the stupid question "And since I live with Rainbow now that would have been far too obvious. So I went for the next best thing."

"Rarity?" Guessed Sweetie Belle.

"No, And I give you two more guesses"

"Is it Tommy and Annika?" That was Pippi's guess.

"If you wanna embarrass yourself again. And besides we already know what she did for Canterlot. So no."

"Mayor Mare?"

"NO! I wasn't planning on to interviewing clowns" *Shudders* "No I somehow managed to reserve an interview DJ P0N-3! and Octavia... tommorrow!"

"Octavia! Really?!" Shouted Pippi "She's Rarity's favorite musician! So we get to interview her too?!"

"Yeah that was one of the two conditions we must go by. 'Only if Octavia gets in on the action' That's what the bodyguard said"

"So wha's the other?" Asked Applebloom.

"Adult supervision... Do you know any adults who would want to look after us?"

"Do our sisters count as adults? I'm sure Rarity would love to have an autograph of Octavia. And if that doesn't work I'll ask mom and dad!" Pippi was excited.

"Ah'm ask'n Applejack, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. At least one of 'em has to say 'Eeyup'"

"I think Rainbow said something about being friends with the awesome DJ, I'm asking her then. She is also just as much of a fan as I am of her."

"It's settled then, let's meet back here tomorrow 'nd see how it's gunna go." Proclaimed Applebloom.

Soon we see from within the vents, Buzz pointing his saber weapon out for any enemies. Then he lowers it to peak out, just before moving off down to stand near a wall to another vent shaft…leading towards some light. Buzz checks up on his com-link, before giving a hand signal in feeling all things are clear of any enemies. The other kids were slowly dragging their feet from what they've experienced so far near their escape route.

"Mission Log. Have reached Zurg's command deck, but no sign of him or his mousy captive," Buzz spoke into his make-believe device com to make a mission log of what's happening here.

"Oh, Boy!" Pippi and CMC's voice is heard when the other toys came around Buzz here before Willy raised an ear…to hear a pal's familiar cry voice.

"Gosh! That's Mickey!" Willy responded to alert Buzz to be battle ready while the others were excited to hear this. The boy responded to look down the route of the vent shaft brightest, Pippi came in that general direction.

"The rest of you laughing boys; this way!" Buzz instructed the other toys as he took lead with the other kids to run along.

Buzz was leading the team of focus toys down to a sealed air-vent, which was now already unlocked by Pippi. And as they approached, there were voices being heard.

"You know what means," Pippis voice is heard when Buzz arrived by the vent bars with Willy & Annika near front with him and Anna & Willie behind in checking out the action.

"Hey Buzz, can you see anything? What's even going on?" Annika asked off while from a screen view, the rescue toys could only see partly Pippi and CMC, even if by cheering effect.

"What" As CMC is heard pleading, Buzz looked to Donald trying to look…. to smirk in having an idea.

"Take that, you…!" Mickey sounded like he was struggling to fight back, even if it's impossible…but soon from the air-vent, Buzz stuck out a Annika.

"Okay, to the left." Annika's voice is heard instructing Bugs, which the rabbit moved the eye to the the other way. "Whack, no, your left, not my left." Annika issued off the wrong direction of his meaning before the rabbit corrected the action.

"Take it up higher now." Annika instructed from where his eye was getting a better view of what's happening to Pippi Longstocking.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ADULT SUPERVISION SEEKERS YAY!" Pippi and CMC Jumped and Cheered from struggling still with those that are seemingly torturing him by one's different view.

"Okay Mac-Donald, what's happening?" Buzz asked off in wanting this toy duck to give them details of what's happening beyond their view.

Back in the air-vent, the other toys awaited the silent girl in watching what's happening by Annika's surprised reaction.

"Oh no, it's…its absolutely horrible." Annika cringed in horror to gasp to clasp his hands to his mouth, letting the others show worried, puzzled & concern faces. "They…They're torturing him. It's inhuman I tell yah!" The duck toy exclaimed out in terror in misjudging the playful act as cruel torture to poor Mickey.

"Waaugh," Willie gasped out loud, even Goofy gasped while Anna was silent in trying to figure if that's right, while Other Bugs was indeed surpass to hear this before focusing his eyes with an expression to think of something. "Dugh, what are we gonna do, Buzz?" Willie asked off with a terrified voice, the toys were all now very worried; they gotta help Pippi, but how?

"Use your head!" Buzz turn to Willie in stating with a serious grip fist motion in what they gonna do now.

Now we see Willie was having his head face front and face looking up in a lying position as Buzz, Anna, Willy & Annika were holding the guy while charging at max speed with serious expressions to 'use his head'…AS A BATTERING RAM!

"Dugh, but I don't wanna use my head!" Willie cried out loud to wiggle around, he didn't think that the gang use his hard hollow head to ram their way in, this may even hurt the giant!

"Waaaaaughhh/Waaaaaaughhhaaahh," Soon Bugs's group was making a battle cry with thespaceman, Anna, Willy & Annika carrying Willie & Anna & Willie running from behind, and all while Willie was screaming out as they were approaching the air vent.

"CLUNK!/Waaaaaugaaaaahhh!" Soon the scene changed to showing in a surprise twist, the air vent was not sealed thanks to Pippi's work as the rescue team stampeded through that with ease, much to their surprise. And soon the group ran straight pass Pippi's spot of being tortured, before HuMane 6 & HuCMC learned something pass bay. "Gaauphm!/Guuuoopvhm!…" And by the time Pippi was no longer being tickled, he heard something of someone colliding against something that knocked off the styrofoam from their yelp cries. "Owwvh…Ooouughh…" Soon the scene shows the rescue group of, all over with Annika up to rub his head, Anna on his backside, Willie sitting upward from being used as a rammer, Willy slide over the two latter two with Buzz Lightyear underneath getting up.

This sudden surprise caught everyone off guard in not expecting some random kids to break in unannounced.

"Guys," Pippi exclaims upon seeing his old pals again.

"How did you guys find me here?"

"Watch yourself, mac!" Buzz exclaims as he pushes Pippi down, pointing his carrot saber at the new kids, "Attack!"

"We're here to save ya, Pippi!" Willy laughs as he, Tommy's kids and their new pals attack the ones that they are attacking their pal.

Anna pounces onto Slinky Pete in the box, knocking him down. He exclaims. "Ever heard of Kung Fu? Well, here's Bird Fu!"

Annika turns his regular eyes to anger eyes, "Say hello to Mr. Angry Eyes!"

Annika however put in one of his feet by mistake and charges at Applebloom but ends up hitting the wall by mistake. Pippi got up in concern saying, "Wait, guys! You don't understand. They are my friends."

"Right, we are his friends." Willie said to the Club kids, thinking that the Friends part is referring to him and Tommy's kids.

"Willie! I mean the other toys here are my friends!"

Willy growls at Scootaloo a bit while Rainbow cheers onward, "Yeah, go at 'em, Goof dog!"

"No, leave Scootaloo along you goofy dog!" Sweetie Belle scowls at Goofy in wanting him to leave Pluto alone.

Willy tape part and wraps around Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rainbow, trapping both in place.

"Hey!"

"Come on, grab Pippi and let's leave!" Willy calls out to his friends since Al's toys got taken out of commission.

"Guys, hey, hold it!" Pippi protests but yelps as he was grabbed by Buzz. As his pals along with the ones from Al's Toy Barn are escaping, the girl struggles. "Let go, put me down!"

The rest of the Humane 6 pick up Pete as Rarity exclaims in alarm, "Yikes! They're stealing Pippi!"

"NOOOO," Pete exclaims, horrified for some reason or another.

Soon the team rescuers were making their battle cry screams while Buzz lead them in carrying Pippi, they reach the air vent & they are home free with the rescue captive.

Course, that was before something 'else' stood in the way, surprising everyone again!

"Hold it right there!" Suddenly coming into view, the Tommy held up his hand to stop this group from going any further.

"Tommy," Pippi & the rest of Tommy's kids responded surprise & confused in stopping their paste.


	9. Evil Revealed

"Aw great! You again," Buzz made a stern face in seeing this other boy before marching over to the other guy.

"Thank goodness you're all right Mic. Ye had us worried." Tommy approached to speak to the mouse toy still carried by the other rabbit toy.

"Um, Bugs, what is going on here? Why are there two of you?" Pippi asked off to look between the two boys in being completely lost here.

"Hold the phone doc." Buzz held up his right hand to the real one while un-expectingly dropping Mickey behind him. "I happen to be Buzz Lightyear and I happen to be in charge of this detachment." Buzz pointed out in saying he was the real deal & was in charge of the operation of this mission.

"Eh, sorry pal; But no, I am Tommy. Ye dig?" Tommy slowly pushed the finger from the other guy away in calmly saying he was the real boy to the group that knows him.

"Don't let this here rabbit imposter fool you!" Buzz steps over to talk to the toys before him while making a claim. "This here fella has been trained by Swackhammer himself to mimic my every move." While making this tall claim that sounded silly to hear, the Tommy steps up to the other rabbit toy to dryly…press a button on the helmet's glass to flip backwards, "Guagh! Guh-guah! Gwaugh-Aach-Acch…..can't breathe….eyeballs…gasp…suck out of sockets!" Buzz was gasping for air to the point he grasp his neck, fell on his knees to feel like he's gonna die with oxygen.

But of course, the other kids & even Pippi had dry expressions in recalling the Bugs they knew already learn such an obvious issue of not being the real living character. So the group looks up at the other rabbit toy in pondering the thought if this was even the Tommy even answering the girl's questions right. But the real one lifted up his right foot to show the mark labeled 'TOMMY' written in permanent ink, stating that…he's one of Pippi's friend.

"Tommy," The five toys shouted off with smiling joy, this boy 'was' their true friend; Tommy. And they came over near Bugs to happily welcome him into the happy fold.

"I had me a feeling' it was you." Willy spoke off in happily saying that he knew which Bugs was the real one. "Just that, my front end just had to catch up with my back end." The Annika stated out a reason of who he believed was real was in the back of his mind…and his behind.

At this time, the Other Bugs was gasping to hold his breath before shutting his helmet over his head, allowing him to safely breath okay. To his surprise, nothing happened. Buzz spoke, "Wait a minute; the air can be breathe here after all?" Glaring at Tommy, he stood up and snaps, "How dare you opening a spaceman's helmet on your entertainment planet? my eyeballs imploded from my eye sockets!"

"So wait, you think you're the real Buzz Lightyear? Ha ha ha! And here I thought you were playing us for fools!" Tommy laughs a bit then turn to his friends while mockingly saying, "Hey, guys, look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear!"

"Are you mocking me?" Buzz ask Tommy with a frown while tapping his foot at this comment.

"And we're the HuMane Six and Spike." Twilight said to Tommy, introducing her group. "I'm Twilight Sparkle; this is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."

"Yeah, good to meet ya," Rainbow exclaims, shaking Tommy's arm a bit.

"And I'm Applebloom; this is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." CMC said as a greeting.

Later, Pippi has his back to Tommy who was silent, even the other kids & Buzz remain in blank motion in what will happen now, even from Unknown's covered face, he could sense trouble.

"let's go, everyone." Tommy motioned off with a tough expression on his face in ordering them to leave.

"Sorry mac, but he's apparently not coming along with us." Tommy motioned off dryly to move away from Pippi to come towards the other toys. And soon Pippi turn his stern face in seeing Tommy planning to leave.

Soon, Tommy, Buzz & kids enter the door, to be closed down. And with that, the last kids that were here to rescue Pippi have now left the girl with his choice to stay.

"Gawrsh, thanks for greeting me, Wendy!" TV Woody's voice laughs. "Thank you son, the real treasure is for friends and family, Before i go kids i want to be something special; One of my favorites."

"Good job, Pippi! I thought they would never leave!" Pete exclaims with a smile, relieved that the intruders are now gone.

However Pippi didn't hear him. He hears the TV and saw Woody on TV, playing a guitar while saying, "Here goes." As the song begins, Pippi sat down on a roll of duct tape while Pete looks puzzled.

"Pippi?"

Woody: You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles well, we've got 'em too  
There isn't anything we wouldn't do

As the toys continue to go down the air vent, Tommy were behind before hearing a song sang by the puppet figure of Woody, no doubt from the TV Show. The lyrics were of 'There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you' before continuing to catch the certain attention of the leaving party.

We stick together and see it through

While Tommy sighed, before both were leaving again.

'Cause you've got a friend in me

On the tv, a little boy named Danny came over, looking shyly then sat down near the TV Woddy who continues his song.

Some other folks might be a little smarter than we are  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe

Woody watch in surprise as his TV self is being hugged by Danny while the song continues. Thoughts go through the girl's head.

But none of them will ever love you  
The way we do  
It's me and you, boy

Mickey then lifts his painted foot and got rid of the paint, showing Tommy's name on it. Another thought came into his head.

And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny...

Pippi then realizes something. Pippi can't believe that he forgot how much he is to Tommy who cares for him...until now.

"Gosh, what am I doing?" Pippi asks in disbelief. He got up and rushes over to the door vent, "Wait, guys! Wait for me."

"Mickey, what are you doing?!" Pete asks Pippi, shocked by what the girl is doing. Pippi smiles while turning to him.

"Ha ha ha; Pete, you are right. I can't stop Tommy from growing up, but I won't miss it for the world."

"No!"

Now Pippi, rushing over, opens the door vent upwards with both arms.

"Hey Tommy! Annika!" Mickey put his hands together to call out to his friends.

During the leaving scene, Tommy to the corner to turn & leave when…they heard Pippi's voice call to them.

"Yes/Yes," Soon the Tommy & Buzz who the latter pop from around the corner, both turn in Pippi's direction with smiles.

"Have I ever! I'm coming with you!" Pippi exclaimed from slowly about to enter the door vent to join the gang. "Hugh…Wait, wait, wait a minute." The girl yelps in a sudden realization that he almost ended up making a mistake for. "I'll be back in just a second." Pippi explained forth with a smile before turning back out in needing to do something.

Soon the other kids were cheering.

"Way to go there, girl!" Buzz waved off his right arm in being proud that his old friend is coming back with them.

Back in the city, Pippi rush over to the confused HuMane 6 & HuCMC toys, saying, "Guys, Thanks for coming."

"What, what," Lola ask Twilight in surprise while Spike barks in the same emotion.

"Tommy will call me, I just know it." Mickey said to his friends with a smile.

"Well you never leave." Twilight said in hesitation. Playing with a kid again sounds great, but she's worried of being put into storage again. "I..."

"Pinkie Pie, i'm see you again?"

Pinkie Pie happy as he hugs Pippi, making him chuckle. Applejack said with a smile, "Yeah. Why not? Besides, it would be boring in a japan anyway! What's the point in doing so?"

"Ha ha ha! Good boy, Pinkie. Glad to see you on board, Applejack." PIppi laughs, He goes over to Pete's box which was turned around. "Pete? How about you," But when Pippi turns it around, to his surprise, Pete is gone. "Pete?"

Suddenly the vent is heard closing. The gang turns to saw a shocking sight: there's Pete, out of the box using his pickax to tighten the screws in hard, the fatman got a scowling look on his face.

"Prospector?" Twilight gasps in shock and disbelief.

"You are out of your box!" Pippi exclaims with a stunned look on his face. Pete has never been seen out of his box until now!

Pete roll his eyes, going over to the remote while saying, "Pippi, I try to reason with you, even pretend to be a nice guy. You kept forcing me to take extreme measures." The fatman then uses his remote on the off button to turn the TV on. Pippi blinks and realizes something. Of course!

"Girl, we got a long time to spend together at the museum, see? So let's not ruin things by pointing fingers."

"Ugh! Of course! You are really a jerk just like on the show!" Pinkie Pie exclaims angrily to Pete. "I should've known better than to think otherwise!"

"Pete, this isn't fair!" Applejack exclaims, upset that Pete is using extreme means to get what he wants.

"Fair; let me tell you what's not fair, you dumb rabbit! And it's spending months on a dime-store shelf watching every other kids but me get sold! Well, guess what? My waiting has paid off and no stupid hand-me-down is going to mess things up for me now!" Pete exclaims sinisterly as he goes back to his box in satisfaction.

Pippi gasps as he rushes over to the vent in hopes to get it open, "Tommy! Help! Guys!"

"it's Too late, girl! That meddling Tommy and his pals can't help you!"

"His name is Tommy and Annika!"

"Whatever; I always hated those upstart Warner Bros. kids especially him who is one." Pete mumbles angrily as he got back into the box before closing it to make it looks like the box was never opened.

Pippi was struggling to open the air vent, but Pete really turned it tightly now, it was just practically won't come loose.

"Oh no, it's stuck! What do we do?" Pippi asked worried with Pluto behind him to see the serious situation as both Tommy approached to try to help open the vent.

"Dugh, should I use my head again?" Willie appeared in the middle to ask if he should use his head, as a battering ram.

Suddenly, while both in & outside kids were trying to open the air vent, noises were heard that made Pippi gasp & brought their worried attention up to date. The noise came from near the double doorway, that could only mean one thing

"It's Al!" Mickey yelped in realizing the evil fat boy has return, and now the girl is trapped while his friends can't do anything to help him.

The fat boy was looking at his watch, packing up the kids while groaning, "Ugh! Look at the time. I'm going to be late. I can't miss this flight, I better pack!" Once the toys are in a green case, Cartman closes it to make the final check preparations. "Okay, wallet, keys, tickets, passport. Beef jerky? Food is expensive over there; Shower?"

Cartman sniffs himself then shrugs while saying, "Aww, i'm just cleaning. I got to get going! Come on, Kids!"

Soon Al was quickly taking leave with Pippi packed away while the other toys in the air vent stared at the kidnapper's exit route. And with those inside, they know they can't stand around if this was happening.

"Quickly To the elevator," Tommy turned to his group in instructing that they need to hurry on off towards the fastest route of transport that Al will take.

The rescue party was rushing through the vents to retrace their path position to head straight for the elevator.

Al was seen pressing the elevator's button, wanting his ride to quickly take him down to arrive, he's in a hurry.

"Hurry up. I can hear that elevator coming a mile away." Tommy turned back to the group in ordering that they make quicker haste, as both he & Buzz were leading this pack.

And from the bright light of the elevator, something was appearing from a dramatic entrance at this very moment. And coming before the kids in need to get to the elevator on the top surface to save their pal, who else would stand in their way…then the villain known as; Zurg, A.K.A. the Arch-Enemy of Buzz Lightyear.

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear…." Zurg spoke in a bold tone in addressing the foes before him while mostly on his arch-enemy. "for the Last Time." Zurg declared forth that this is the time he'll finish off his mortal foe once & for all.

"Gwaaaughh," Willie and Buzz screamed out in horror, this was the one foe that Willie's never beaten in the Buzz Lightyear Space Hero game.

"It's Zurg!" Both Willie, & Buzz exclaimed with a surprise reaction while the Tommy stared puzzle at this unexpected arrival.

"Watch out!" Willie cried out when Zurg held up his familiar weapon with a triple loaded toy gun with…loaded bouncy balls. "Dugh, he's got an ion blaster thingy!" Willie cried out with fear which made Buzz look to his friend in believing that this was the real villain while Buzz was watching with caution.

No sooner did Zurg fire off his own rounds of bouncy balls that could be like real blast spheres, only not so life-threatening. Soon while Willie was shaking like a leaf, Tommy the others watch Buzz bend down to leap upwards into the air. Back flipping across to dodge the villain's shots, and took his carrot saber out to fire a bright light beam at Zurg before he could retaliate.

"Graaaughhh," Zurg yelped to cover his face in believing to have felt that attack when it cease. "Grrrr….you'll pay dearly for that!" He was growling in fury, before aiming his weapon to fire off his round shots a bit quicker now.

And while the ball shots were firing, Bugs II was tuck-n-rolling across the elevator top.

As of right now, Al happily got into the elevator to prepare to leave. Though in a strange cause, he almost thought he heard something….must've been his imagination from being in a rush.

"Ding!" The elevator's down arrow flashed green, the elevator was now in progress of defending.

Meanwhile, a battle between toys that believed to be the real hero & villain arch enemies continued to a serious battle….which isn't much from what toys can do.

Zurg was hammering his shots in pinning Buzzx down, but the space counter to fire his saber laser beam at the villain who dodged that time. All while the other toys on the air vent watched in how this display action was taking place…they nearly forgot their main focus; rescue Pippi.

"Quick, Get on the rope to slide down!" Tommy order out to the toys that were standing around as he took the first jump to grab and slide down the elevator rope.

Then Annika jumped to grab on and slide down just like what Buzz did. Then Anna was next to jump & slide followed by Willy, but both yelped from this action.

"Duuagh…" Willie was behind, this stunt looked dangerous to the giant.

"The emergency elevator hatch! Come on!" Tommy managed to land safely on the elevator while instructing the others in where they needed to go while Annika managed to reach down first to follow the boy.

"Hugh-Ghugh, Hugh! Waaaughhh," Soon Willie was so nerved up that he leaped out to grab the rope line to slide down…too quickly!

And when Willy safely landed on the ground, Willie fell on his back on the toy duck, causing his body to hurt.

At the time, Zurg was firing a storm of his bouncy balls of believed ion blast shots that were keeping Buzz down in being trapped. This spaceman needed a plan, as he searched around; he found some metal disks for bolting in screws. Seeing they could be useful, Buzz grabs them to be used for weaponry.

Buzz soon stood up to throw a few metal disks off right against his arch foe.

"Clank-Clank, Clunk/Gruuaghh," Zurg managed to block some of the shots, but one slipped by to hit him on the head.

Buzz bent down to grab more, brought them out like throwing disk stars, and prepares to go up to attack again…or would he? "Hugh? Where'd he go?" Buzz responded puzzled, where'd his arch-enemy go to?

But then in a sudden twist, the space hero felt something grab his chest, brought him around while dropping his disk arsenal to be near choke necklace by Zurg that gaze down on Buzz.

"Come on Kids!" Tommy was leading his toy pals to join him as Willy, Anna, and Annika were behind. "Hurry!" as Tommy finally putting his pieces together to get near the elevator's emergency hatch from above.

"But-but Bugs is in peril! Dugh, the other Bugs I mean!" Willie nervously rubbed his hands in worry, what about Buzz, shouldn't they help their new friend who is also in trouble?

"Buzz Buzz Buzz…" Soon we see Zurg bashing Buzz's chest to the elevator block piece which was triggering the action hero's voice mode from the button pushing, "Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!" On that last voice mode speaker, we see the real Tommy' group finally managed to open the hatch from above.

Soon the kids gaze from above with focus & concern faces as they see Al waiting patiently for the elevator to reach bottom while still keeping a hold of his HuMane 6 and HuCMC with Pippi inside.

But above, we see Zurg spinning Buzz around from above before tossing the space across the elevator field; Buzz was a bit daze, but he shook it off to regain himself in his situation here when an evil shadow was overshadowing him.

"Surrender now, Buzz Lightyear. I have won," Zurg pointed out against the spaceman, declaring himself the victory of their conflict.

"I'll never give in" Buzz protests with a stern face in refusing to even backdown when he's nearly beaten. "You killed my Father" The rabbit toy issued off a claim of what his arch enemy did to him.

"No, Buzz. That information is actually misguided." Buzz issued off to shake his head 'no' in saying what Buzz stated was all wrong. "I 'AM' your father." Zurg proclaimed in a deep bold voice in saying whose Buzz was fighting, was actually someone he believed perished by his hands.

"Noooooooooooooo," Buzz soon was making a loud objection to realizing this horrid truth that he has been told, oh the irony of it all.

Meanwhile, the elevator was already down to the 17th floor to 16th floor, almost halfway there.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Al was asking off with a grouchy tone in not wanting this to take much longer while checking his watch's time, he's got a flight to take soon.

During the moment, Anna was seen stretched down while Al never saw him from behind. Anna was held by his bottom by Tommy, Annika, & Willy, nearby to watch in wanting their girl friend to grab Pippi & pull him up.

Hearing that didn't make Willie feel any good, what could he do that even Bugs couldn't do against his arch-enemy, but that may have to be put on hold for trouble was still going on from what he's watching.

"Waaaughhh," Willie screamed out in horror in seeing the battle against Buzz & Zurg is about to be concluded with the hero's fall before rushing over. "Buzz, you could have very much defeated Zurg all along!" As Willie came near to encourage Buzz, Zurg was setting his ion blaster's level. "Dugh, you just need to believe in yourself!" The giant toy is hoping this hero will realize that he has the power, he just needs to dig deep to bring it out, "Waaughhh!" Then Willie yelped backwards in seeing Zurg pointed his weapon at Buzz.

"Prepare to Die!" Zurg exclaimed from setting his weapon to 11 MAX, as Buzz stared with wide-eye horror of seeing his end to come.

"Oh no; I can't look!" Willie yelped in terror, before turning around in a full clock motion, as his big body & behind soon made contact…against Zurg.

"Guuagh…Woah! Not good!" Zurg was unexpectedly knocked backwards by Willie's unexpected move that sent him backwards before…falling over the elevator edge, "Whooooooaaaaahhhhh!" Soon Zurg was staring up & reaching during his screams as he was periled down where the darkness completely enshrouded him with only his light-up face expression before they to…were long gone.

"Dugh, did I do that? Did I...do it." Willie popped over to stare down the elevator in seeing with his ads to his mouth; did he just defeat the evil Zurg; Him, Willie, "I finally managed it! I finally defeated Zurg!" Willie waved up his hands to proudly say that he has defeated an enemy that he believed he couldn't beat, Willie has done what even Buzz Lightyear couldn't have done just now.

"Father," Buzz came near the edge to stretch out a hand to grief over in sorrow, the loss of someone he cared for that went bad.


	10. Rumble at the Station

Which at this moment, we see Willy trying to reach over to the Pippi. The boy moves back and then grab Pippi to gasp with joy to reach to hold Goofy's paws.

"Come on, Pippi!" Applebloom exclaims to Pippi.

"Right, you can do it." Pinkie said with a giggle.

"Ah finally," Soon the elevator rang and Al was seen moving out of the open doors from reaching the bottom.

But this cause for worry as now Willy and Pippi held on since the kid was still. But just as Pippi almost climbed out, Pete came up to drag the kid away to release Willy that shot him back in the elevator. Pippi was trying to get to his friend, but Pete force him back down before their...with Al going near the front door.

Seeing the rescue ruin, Willy was dropped down, followed by Tommy, Buzz, Annika, Anna & Willie got toppled on each other.

Annika got up with a determine face, looked to his Headband and then grabbed it to throw it off.

The girl's headband was spinning forth towards where Al exit out, and before the two doors could close…Annika's Headband come in-between that kept it from closing. Annika's Headband should keep the doors opened long enough for the toys to make it out in time.

Now Tommy in the lead, Willy, Willie, Anna and lastly Annika who leap up to grab his headband were rushing off to catch up to their pal in trouble. But the sounds of a car's engine running was heard as the kids were rushing to only see Al in his vehicle which was driving off in the dead of night to get in the drive route of traffic.

"how are we gonna get him now?" Willie asked puzzled here, how can toys that run on their own two feet, catch up to a fast engine vehicle?

Course while the toys were pondering how to catch up to the criminal foe, Annika saw something that made him smile, "pizza, anybody?" Annika smiled off to wave in the general direction of his question, which the gang looked to their right to see...

Nearby was a familiar truck from the guys that work at 'Pizza Planet' and by the running engine, the keys were still in the ignition.

"Okay folks. Go, go, go," Tommy signal for the toys to move along, as they need to rush off to get into the truck

"Eh, I got it!" A shot sound was heard, before who cut off Tommy pass then Annika…catching a ball.

"Hey Buzz, are you coming along?" Tommy asked in wanting to know if this space man that took his place with his group wants to tag along with them on the next adventure.

"Eh no, I have a lot of old catching up to do with my dad." Buzz shrug off with a smile in issuing that he's got other plans before throwing the ball back…

Which the thrower was Zurg who's head seems kinda bang up as he awaited the ball that bounced off his noggin. "Good throw there, sonny-boy." He swung his free left hand off in sounding happy by the throw. "That's my boy. Now go long, Buddy!" After giving a compliment, Zurg signal Buzz to go long now before firing another shot.

"Oh yeah, you're a great pop. Yippy," Buzz responded off with a wide smile to run off to catch the ball.

"Farewell" Tommy waved off to say farewell, looks like Buzz & Zurg are gonna be okay on their own before heading towards his pals.

Soon we see the kids are entering the Pizza Plant Pickup truck that was left open for them to gain entry.

"Does anyone here know how to drive this thing?" Willie asked from being nearly last to get in followed by Goofy, Bugs & Unknown while they jumped up to the driver's seat.

"Willy, you take the pedals. Willie, you navigate with plug into the car's system to help ease our control." Tommy was instructing while getting a pizza box to throw away to help him stand up straight near the wheel. "Then Anna, operate the levers & knob things." Bugs pointed in giving these firm orders in what they gotta do here. "I'm drive!"

Annika was on top of Anna's back in adjusting the knobs by the radio system.

"Whoaaaah! Gwaaaraaaassshhh," Willy yelped from being close to the air vent of the car, it was blowing against his face.

Now Willie, were on the dashboard to look out the window, looking for anything of Cartman's car when...

"Oooohh..." Then to Willie looking up, they saw some familiar kids wearing same as Chick-Napped!; they were 8-year-old Nancy and her friends in the third grade, hanging from the back seat after seeing newcomers.

"Strangers," The Nancy said with a smile to the group.

"From the outside," His friends said in surprise in where these new kids came from.

"Oh, no; Looks like we got another batch of extras in our group," Tommy moans to shake his head in knowing these toys, a reminder of his loopy days before getting his head straighten on the reality of being a kid.

"Hey Tommy! He's at a red light! We can catch him now!" Willie waved out from seeing Al's car near the traffic light on red, this is perfect; they can catch up now.

"Alright; Maximum power, Willy," Tommy turns down to order the boy to give the car the extra gas.

Willy leaps up his front body to 'punch it' on the gas pedal, hoping this make the vehicle get going. Course, it only made the vehicle shifty while still staying in place even with the engine roaring from the thrust force on the gas pedal.

"Waaaughhh; The traffic light; it turned from angry red to lima-green! Hurry," Willie yelped off horrified in seeing the light change green, and now Al is driving off ahead of them.

"Why won't go?" Tommy responded completely puzzled, what are they doing wrong to get this ride to start driving?

"Use the wand of power." The trio of Nancy and his friends points to a lever that's the gear lever to shift the gears.

Annika goes near the gear lever, uses all his strength to pull it before he succeed.

From in back of the vehicle, the license plate read 'TOYOTA' on it before the car was driving off at a vast speed motion before joining on the traffic route with other cars .

"Dugh, wha...Aaaaahhhh," As Willie watched while hanging onto his spot, he screams from where the gang run into...they run over traffic cones.

And the force caused some stuff from the glove box to fall over right on Anna, "Ow-Ow, Ow!" Anna yelped a bit while annoyed by being buried by junk.

"Quickly, give me an update! Which way is laughing boy going?" Tommy asked from holding the steering wheel's lower hold to drive with help and they needs those that are above that can see since the two kids can't.

"Dugh...Left! Woooogh," Willie pointed in where Al was going before they yelped from the shift turn Tommy did that they felt. "Dugh, wait! No, no! We mean right!" The trio was correcting their error on where Al was going while their vehicle dodges from hitting another car. "Dugh, that's right! No, we mean left! Left is the right way!" Willie was pretty much guiding with much confusion while Al drove peacefully, never seeing a loopy driving pizza delivery truck swirling about before sticking straight.

"Uh-oh; Tommy, guys, he's turning left! He's turning left!" Willie was issuing off with a panicky expression in where Al turn left, they gotta do the same thing.

Tommy up to work together with their weight to quickly make a very sharp left turn. The vehicle just managed to make that turn at such speed without much problem.

"Woooh-Ooohhh-Waaoohh; Oh, boy," Nancy and his friends were yelping from the sharp turn before their knot line broke to be undo and causing them to be shifted off towards the window .

"Whaaack," Annika yelped in seeing the ducklings in danger and jumps up to help them.

"Whooaoaaaa," Soon Nancy and his friends yelped from being outside the car with Annika holding their rope to have them dangle, but at least not approaching their doom.

"Oh brother, I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." Anna spoke off from looking through a car manual in being amazed by how the driver can get such mileage with this vehicle.

"She's right, there! Go Right! To the right," Willie issued from seeing that they saw Al near a traffic light to turn right, "Right, right, right, right!" The trio was repeating themselves to have the gang know where Al turn so they can't lose him.

And when Al's ride went right, the kids perform another sharp turn in which their vehicle managed to get by.

"Whooaaaaaa," The result of the action caused the falling children to yelp from Annika's pulling that pulled them all back into the car. They all landed on the seat cushion, but Annika lost his headband to groan while getting up along with Nancy and his friends in what happened to them while near the hero. "You saved our lives! Thank you so much!" Nancy and his friends expressed such gratitude to pick up Annika's missing piece to give it to the kid that saved them from certain doom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, no problem," Annika remotely issued off in being glad to help before taking his missing piece & quickly goes over to his work station.

Soon the pizza delivery truck driven by toys unknown to the busy drivers, was speeding off after Al. They soon came across a sign that was label 'Canterlot International Railway' just ahead. The gang needs to hurry with the rescue, or else if Pippi gets on a train to Japan, the chances of being rescue off the ground are zero to none. Time is crucial!

The scene changes to where a plane is coming down for a landing at the time.

"The white zone is for immediate loading & unloading..." A female voice spoke of the P.A. system spoke to its passengers preparing to board their flight. Soon coming up is the pizza delivery pickup truck the gang was driving to approach the airport driving area. "No parking." The female PA system spoke off this strict rule while the toys soon parked the 'borrowed' vehicle on a red curve line that's a 'no-parking' zone on the walk pavement.

"Dugh guys, we can't park here! It's a white zone!" Willie peeks out with Annika nearby the side-window door in seeing where they are.

"You've forgotten, this isn't our ride Willie. We only borrowed it in our need. Plus, toys don't get tickets." Bugs explained with a sly expression in knowing they aren't gonna get in trouble.

"You saved our lives! Thank you so much!" Nancy and his friends pop up near Annika to express their thanks in being saved. Course Annika looks annoyed to frown & move away a bit, it was nice being gratified the first four times or so, but this was becoming a bother to him.

"Final boarding call..." Soon Tommy comes up on the left side window with the other kids to peak out while hearing the PA system give another flight issue announcement.

"There he is!" Tommy pointed in seeing beyond the opening glass double door, Al was by the air attendant with his suitcase.

"...Far East Airlines flight 451 to Tokyo." As the PA system announced this, Al put his suitcase on the conveyor belt now. "All confirmed passengers with boarding passes must board at this time," Tommy was looking around after confirming where the suitcase is, the next question was to get in unseen as toys. Fortunately, Tommy spotted an idea was born.

Soon the scene changes to inside the airport with the double glass doors opening from the scanner above sensing some 'wide' being coming near. "Passenger Twitch, passenger Leon Twitch, please pick up..." The female P.A. system was making a call to someone for a pickup, all while we soon see a man carrying his suitcase by wheels before...a kids was walking in with some front feet lifting it up. No one could tell this was the toy rescue party sneaking their way in.

"You saved our lives! Thank you so much!" Nancy and his friends spoke in thanking Annika again for saving them.

"Aw phooey; will you just stop pestering me already?" Annika snapped off in annoyance, he's starting to almost regret saving the kids if this was what he get.

"Alright listen up, flyboy." Al is seen talking to the fly attendant in an argument of some case. "The contents of that case you sent off are worth more than you make in a year!" Al was issuing about the Pippi is very important, if anything happens to his collection, the deal will be off. "You got that, pal! You be careful!" Course while Al was arguing of importance of the deal of his life.

"I understand perfectly, sir." The attendant responded to lift up the green suitcase to put it directly on the moving conveyer belt.

"Um, do you have a "fragile" sticker or something?" Al asked off in still having such worry jitters if something should go wrong. "I once had a box of cookies once from some South Park friends of mine that came back as crumbs!" As the fat boy continued to issue his worries over this, the kid-size cage was soon seen on the same conveyer belt two to three suitcases behind the one with Pippi inside.

Inside the pet cage, the group of toys watches as they are riding this conveyer belt while awaiting the perfect chance to come out when there are no people watching.

"The Mystic Portal," Nancy from the right side of the ducklings points in seeing what was some door that takes things to…another place, in excitement.

"Oooooohhh…." Nancy and his friends responded in in amazement, they were excited to travel to something like this with these new group of toys.

"Now once we go through, we just need to find that case." Tommy was pointing this out to his friends in keeping it real, they get in, be out of sight of human eyes, find Pippi, and get out.

Course once the toys went through the luggage hole, Tommy was proven seriously wrong. They all saw what was a luggage conveyer belt area, there were a lot of cases everywhere going up, down, left, right, horizontal & vertical, you name it, as far as the eyes can see! And this left everyone in a shock sight to behold this.

Annika looks to gasp in shock.

Soon the kids focus when their cage slides down a ramp at such speed that made the kids feel the drop force, "Gaaughhh/Ooowww!" Soon the cage was smacked against the rail line, which made the kids get toss out of the cage-sized case to let off moan while Willy groans, as most of the rescue party was on top of the other. For some of the members, they're hoping saving Pippi Longstocking is worth all of this struggle.

"Blaugh, woooh," Annika was removing some sticker from his face & waved it off his paw, "There's the case!" Goofy pointed out to exclaim, true enough, a familiar green case was going by in the upper conveyer belt.

"No, there's the case!" Anna raced over near an edge of where they are, followed by Annika & Nancy and his friends to see another green case below just passing them.

"Roger, you fellas take that one first off! Me, & Willy we'll take this one!" Tommy was pointing to the case below in ordering the first team of kids to get that target while he runs off with a few others after the next….with a sticker on his behind that remain unnoticed.

"Nicole, guide them back if you've found the wrong case," Unknown yelled back to which the lynx toy girl nods in understanding it.

Soon the other kids behind jump off their conveyer belt, some yelped from dropping & their landing, before moving on to reach their own target case. Course Willie that was stuck between two cases, before they went to catch up to the others.

Tommy were racing off towards a bunch of cases on their side to reach the green case luggage. But after the two action kids leap over one case, Willy was last to follow, but while the front made it…the back with the back legs got caught. While the others moved ahead, Willy felt & saw what happened to him to see…a fork machine conveyer belt split to allow the side with the boy's half to go the other way.

"Whoooaaaaa now; Tommy," Willy was yelping & crying out to which got the toys in front to see what was happening. "My back end's going to San Francisco!" Willy was yelping up a storm in seeing what was happening with his other half, "Wooh-wooh-oh….YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Soon Willy was soon screaming from being forced to go where his rear end was caught in before flying off from where he stood.

"Willy!" Tommy held out a hand to the boy in shock, now he's a boy down.

Anna's group meanwhile is almost upon the other green case. Anna calls out, "All right, boy!"

"Here we come, ready and always!" Annika exclaims with a smile. But as the gang opens the case, they saw, to their disappointment that there's only flashes for a camera inside it.

As the gang groans, Nancy comments, "Nice flash though."

Tommy onto the belt that had the other green case. Once the trio got on themselves, the boy rush along, going through some tricky obstacles of cases & climbs a base violin case, the black duck laughs at the sticker labeled 'Butte' that is on Tommy's behind, much to his unknowiness.

Once the opens the case, they work on lifting the case that is on it and prepares to open it. Tommy said, "Pippi! Okay, time to get out of here."

However, once the lid is opened, Pete pops up to deliver a sucker-punch to the boy that knocks him back to the point that he stumbles into his pals and trips behind a rail line, causing all of them to fall off.

"Ha! Takes care of you, you screwy vermint" Pete laughs evilly at what he just did.

"Hey!" Pippi exclaims angrily as he pops out. "No one does that to my friends!"

Pippi angrily tackles Pete, causing them all to stumble out of the case to get into a fight. The evil cast knocks his former friend off, sending him onto the conveyor belt. Pete got up and goes over to his enemy and slashes at his fixed arm. Mickey yelps as it became ripped again.

"Ha ha ha; your choice, Pippi; you can either go to Japan together or in pieces! Or Al can get you fixed once, he can do so again!" Pete demands evilly to the ripped Pippi. He points to the green case while demanding, "Now get in that case!"

"Never!" Pippi snapped off with a stern face to Pete, he won't just willingly give up going home just cause of one deranged kid.

"Fine!" Pete snarled off to wield up his weapon to prepare to give the final blow.

"Heeeh," Pippi cringes to hold his hands over his face, expecting this to be it, he should have thought about this turn of events in his spot.

Course when Pete swung his weapon, he got knocked back by another weapon. Just as Pete would have reacted to what was gonna go down, however….

Suddenly without warning, bright flashes were seen that were affecting Pete's eyesight, "Gaaughh! What in blazes?" Pete cringed from the light that blinds him, where did it come from?

And to answer the question, it turns out that Tommy's Gang as they rode up one conveyer belt up to use the camera & flashes that their second group party found. Soon the gang makes some loud battle cries to jump off onto the conveyer belt with Pippi to charge towards the panicky Pete who's blind by the light.

"No! No! No! Grrruaghhh," Pete was backing away while swinging his weapon around willy-nilly from being unable to see….till something made him yelp.

"Gotcha now, fat-cat," Tommy had come from behind Pete with his Tune Command pals to amazingly lift the bad cat off the ground to make him drop his weapon.

"You; you planned this from the start !" Pete snapped off in staring at this unknown toy, he somehow was stalling to catch him off guard while the other toys caught him by surprise.

"DUUWWWWUGHHH; You Bone-Headed Idiots for Brains," Pete snaps off towards the surrounding band of toys that have come to stop him. "You don't get it, see? Children destroy toys!" He snapped to issue how that to the random series of toys that have gather near him, he's telling them the horrors of being with children to be played with. "You'll all be ruined, see! Forgotten," Pete was angrily issuing that no child is careful & that they'll be destroyed in due time before thrown away or forgotten when they get older. "You'll all be spending an eternity rotting in some landfill dump!" Bugs was giving a stern look in how this prospector was really being on the negative about what their future will be in store for them.

"KICK!" Then suddenly out of nowhere & to many other kids' surprises, Pete was suddenly kicked in his expose knee.

"Dwuuwweuuughh…My Shin," Pete cringed from the sudden pain to stare at the one who did that which left everyone stun speechless; Nancy Drew.

"Not all kids are so helpless to not know the risk, and certainly not of females that wanna make a child happy." Nancy made a stern scolding to Pete for underestimating even girl figures of being weak, when it's Pete himself that doesn't understand as she 'huffs' to turn around to leave the jerk cat toy.

"Wow, I think you just made her mad, bulb." Tommy spoke off with a sly smile in being amazed at seeing that Pete really pushed buttons here today.

"And she isn't the only one. Girls," Twilight ask angrily, also upset by the rude comment.

"Right," The other equestrian girls exclaims furiously. The HuMane Six hit Pete with their hooves a lot of times, causing Pete to scream in pain.

After a while, Applebloom calls out, "Okay, okay, enough, girls." Pinkamena pauses then hits Pete in the shin, causing him to yelp in more pain.

"Well, Stinky Pete," Pippi approaches Pete still in hold by Tommy to give a stern talking to him while the others watch with stern faces. "I think it's about time you learn the true meaning of…playtime." As Pippi said this, he pinch Pete's cheeks with a smile on the 'playtime' part.

"Right over there, guys!" Pippi smiles to point this out for the rest to head over to what they'll be using now.

As the kids get moving, Pete looks wide eye in shock of where…they're gonna do to him. "No. Oh no, anything but that! No! Noooooooo," Pete was holding his arms up in protesting this action with a frighten terror to scream out while the other kids had sly smirks seen on their faces.


	11. Race to Get Home

Back with the toys in the conveyer belt after dropping off Pete with his 'new' kid owner to deal with. Pippi was with Tommy in seeing the bad fat man get sent off.

"Happy trails, Prospector." Pippi made a salute to tease the farewell toy foe with his new life, hopefully, this will show him the way of how it feels to be played with children.

"Hey Tommy! Pippi!" Willy called out to his friends while he, Willie, Annika on Anna's back, were helping to open the green box to get the 'other' kids. Pippi befriended at least.

"Could you help us out here?" Anna asked off in wanting a little help getting this box open.

Soon coming out first was Sweetie Belle from underneath Pete's empty box spot, then Scootaloo; they were happily out of the box.

"Oh, no; Applebloom; we gotta help her you guys!" Pippi yelped in seeing Applebloom was still in the box, and needed to have the others come along to help. Tommy were showing concerns to save another kid.

"Come on Applebloom!" Pippi extended his right hand to help Applebloom which she took.

"Oh, Pippi," Applebloom expressed to see her friend, as Tommy arrived, only to see….it was too late, "Guuaaaughhh!" Suddenly, Pippi's grip wasn't tight that Applebloom slip, the other kids scattered to the corners before the green box went down the ramp as they helplessly watch it leave them, "Heeelp!" Applebloom waved out to her friends to save her when she went down the ramp near the luggage car. When Applebloom hit the runway end of the ramp, she went into kid mode when a personal baggage worker saw her, put her in the case to close it, and to take it away on the luggage car.

"Oh my gosh; Applebloom needs help." Pippi held out a hand horrified, he's got to do something or Applebloom will spend the rest of her life alone in Japan. "Wait, I got it!" Pippi suddenly had an idea as he used his fingers to blow a whistle to call over Pippi's Horse before climbing on him. "Come on Tommy and Annika." Pippi called over his best pal to come with him to help in saving Applebloom.

"Ride like the wind, Buster!" Pippi waved off his Keyblade to issue this out to his horse, as Buster soon rushed off.

The kids on top of the conveyer belt watched the brave heroes slide down the ramp to chase after the luggage car. The kids group on Buster jumps off the ramp to begin chasing after the luggage car driving off, Applebloom is inside that thing & they gotta hurry.

The duo of pals continues riding towards the luggage car as fast as they can. Pippi cheers on, "Come on, Pluto, go!'

"Yeah, Buster, go!" Tommy & Annika laugh excitedly. Odd that riders ride on horse but Buster is a good carrier. The two are getting near the car at any given moment.

"Okay, I need a boost, Tommy."

Pippi climbs onto Bugs as he holds him. The girl does his best to reach the tag. Once he grabs, Pippi yelps as he was pulled off from his best friends.

"Pippi!" Annika exclaims in alarm for his friend.

Pippi recovers before climbing onto the top of the car. He spots the green box on another cart, there's Applebloom. The girl runs towards it, jumping from one luggage to another, heading to the one that Applebloom's case is in. Upon reaching it however, the driver stops near the SD40 BAR diesel locomotive with Fuse Rubber, Fresh Cut Logs, Freight Steel, ENR Marble, DP1 Glass S, Double Nail Car, Diamond Ore Carrier, DB Uranium, Dahlia Bricks, CMQ Titanium, Canuck Plastics, Fontaine Silicon, Groble Carbon, GN 192 Wires, Cement Shipper, Broken Marble, Groomer Transport, Vintage Grain, and 1 Erie Caboose then begins to load the luggage.

As Pippi watch, the green box was put into the case as the man calls out, "Okay, here's the rest!"

Pippi does some thinking. He got to get into the train and without being seen. He spots something and gets an idea.

A while later, more luggage was put into train, along with a set of golf clubs and some fragile glass stuff which was shoved carelessly along with the golf box, the former got broken as a result. Of course, a zipper on the box zips open, revealing some golf balls and Pippi that came out, the girl coughs a bit. That was intense but it worked.

Pippi crawls out of the bag and looks around and soon he found the green box nearby.

"Applebloom." Pippi whispers as he rushes over to the box. Upon arrival, the girl shoves a violin case aside and opens the box. Inside is a depressed Applebloom. The girl smirks as he did a southern impression, "Excuse me, ma'am, but I done believe you're on the wrong rail."

"Pippi!" Applebloom exclaims happily as he hugs Mickey who smiles and help her out of the case.

"Come on, Applebloom. Let's go home."

"But...what if Tommy doesn't like me?"

Pippi just laughs a bit as he speaks up, "Come on, that's silly. I know Tommy will love you. Besides, Tommy does have a little brother, I think he has a girl cousin & other friends here that are girls that come around to play with him & us."

"He does?! Why didn't you say so," Applebloom gasps while smiling eagerly. That is something that she is willing to go with Pippi home for! The south girl yanks him while exclaiming, "Come on, let's go!"

The two girls hid, planning on making their way out the luggage doors. As the last of the luggage is loaded on, a teen spoke up, "Hey, hang on; There's a couple more bags coming from the terminal!"

As the teen leaves, the girls peek out with Pippi whispering, "Okay. On the count of three," He and Applebloom walks towards the door carefully. "1, 2..."

Without warning, the baggage door suddenly closes. The man spoke up, "Too late. Just put them on the next train."

Once everything is clear, the train prepares to take off while going backwards. In the Vintage Grain's room, the two girls yelp as they saw the lights going off. Not good, they are trapped unless Pippi and Applebloom find another way off the train and fast.

"This is bad." Pippi yelps a bit in worry.

"How will we get out of here?" Applebloom asks Pippi in worry. The girl looks around and saw a top door with a small light being shown. That will work.

"Let's go, over there, come on!"

Pippi and Applebloom run over to the latch, seeing the train's wheel through the glass. It's risky but it's the last chance that the two girls got. Once they unlock it, the door was opened with some air rushing in.

"You sure about this," Applebloom ask Pippi as she glances at the plane's front wheel. The two kids could get ripped doing this stunt!

"No! Let's go!" Pippi exclaims to Applebloom with a shrug. He is not sure about doing this idea but it's the only way now.

Pippi and Applebloom make their way towards the top train. They are almost near where the top was when the train was about to take off forward. The girl yelps and slips as he and Applebloom gasps in alarm. The southern girl manages to grab Pippi by the arm which Pete had scratched earlier.

Pippi and Applebloom gulps, the girl is dangerously near the land. The southern girl calls out while struggling to hold on, "Hang on, Pippi!"

Pippi screams as more of his arms begins to tear some more. Not good, his arm is in danger of being tore off again! The girl then gasps as his Keyblade begins to slip off himself and fall off him very fast. There goes his toy weapon!

As Pippi watched his Keyblade falls out from the wind turbulence, we soon see that a hand reached out to grab the said weapon. Turns out to be to Pippi and Applebloom's surprise, it was Tommy and Annika riding Buster who caught the Keyblade.

"What's a girl without his weapon?" Tommy asked off to make a little joke to his pal in showing he 'dropped' something of his.

"Tommy," Pippi smiled for joy, his friend has come by, even Lola is happy that someone is here to help.

"Forgetting someone else?" Another voice spoke out that caught the toys' attention here.

Soon something rev'd over a some hill platform to drive near Tommy, Annika, and Buster….on a motorcycle toy driven by Sweetie Belle, it was the Dark Rider with the HuMane Six riding behind him in a side car that got added in; But how he gets it from Al's Toy Barn to here….it's Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Yahoo; this is awesome!" Pinkie giggles in delight by the ride.

The train is seen beginning to turn a bit near a runway with Pippi's Kids riding Buster & CMC driving his Dark Rider with the HuMane Six cast riding in the side car to keep up near the plane's front wheel. Course despite the kids' best efforts, a worried Pippi & Applebloom notice the train is preparing for takeoff.

"The train is going to lift off!" Twilight calls out in alarm and worry.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no; we gotta think of something!" Pippi was franticly looking for anything to help them out until…his eyes spotted something. The bolt in the middle of the tires, that could work. "Tommy! Annika! Fellas, get behind the tires!" Pippi was shouting over the loud noise to tell his pals on fast kids to get behind the front plane's tire.

With Tommy, Annika, the HuMane Six & CMC nodding to the terms, they ride Buster & drive the Dark Rider behind the tire.

"Hugh, hope this works like they do in rowdies!" Pippi exclaimed it before thrusting it off. And luckily for the girl, the girl gets within the bolt, giving it a perfect hold. "Okay Applebloom, Let go of the train!" Pippi looks up to notify the girl of what she needs to do now.

"What are you crazy?" Lola protest in hearing what the girl is asking is completely suicide.

"Look, just pretend it's the final episode of Pippi Longstocking (1997 TV series)." Pippi was assuring Lola that she needs to think of this like it was the last episode from their TV Show long ago.

"But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it!" Applebloom protest in claiming that the show was cancelled before that final episode came out.

"Well gosh, than, let's find out how we do it…together!" Pippi smiled off to say they can find out by actually living through it then just watching it off a program show.

Applebloom was a shown being hesitated on doing this, being scared over their situation…but what other choice do they have? So without another moment, Applebloom decides to trust Pippi and lets go.

"Aaaaaaughhhh," Applebloom screams while holding onto Pippi as they are seen jumped downwards.

"Aaaaaaaughhh," Pippi joins in with screaming with Applebloom as they are coming close to the land.

Just as the two went over the train, "Waaugh….ugh!" Soon the two girls are thrown off the train, came near Tommy and Annika riding Buster to which Applebloom gets on the middle & Pippi behind, "Waaaughh-Aaaahh!" Pippi yelps from almost falling, if Applebloom didn't help pull him up and a secret aid from CMC pushing the girl's back from behind.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly by the save.

"Yay," Fluttershy said with a meek smile on her face.

Soon the rescued kids were safe; the train was taking off before Buster soon was stopping & CMC putting the brakes on his motorcycle toy. They all watch to see the train they just escape from, move away & going straight to Airport…without the humans.

"Yes! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Applebloom cheers to stretch her arms out, gets off of Buster to hug a happily laughing Pippi; they actually pulled off an impossible act.

"Nice work, girls," Tommy congrats Pippi with a proud smile to get off the other side of Buster.

"The idea may have been reckless, but thanks to your judgment, you saved yourself and your friend…from being alone." Sweetie Belle spoke off in also giving his own comments to the girl for the heroic deed.

"You were great!" Rarity exclaims hugging Pippi eagerly.

"That was most definitely Mickey's finest hour!" Applebloom proudly shouted out for joy to grab Pippi from him giving her a piggy-back ride from the act pulled was stupendous.

"Ah-haha." Pippi was happily laughing and whirling Applebloom around on his back, this was a great day for them.

"Your Keyblade, partner of mine." Annika spoke off proudly to Pippi while giving him back his Keyblade back that he saved.

"Yahoo," Pippi happily held his keyblade while everyone was smiling over this great rescue, nothing could go wrong.

But the kids duck their heads when a new train PXFD SD70Ace Cargo was coming for a station as they felt the wind force of that one that nearly blow them away, almost.

"So...where's the duck?" Pinkie asks with a frightened look on her face. Her human pals just smile a bit in amusement at the random act.

"Let's go home." Pippi smiled to speak to his friends here to which even Applebloom smiled in liking the word 'home' very much.

It was later that night as Pippi and her friends returned to Canterlot City.  
"Before we leave, let's take a group photo." Rarity said.  
Pippi, Tommy, Annika, CMC, Tje HuCMC, and the HuMane Six gather in a group and Photo Finish took a picture of the heroes of worlds. They looked at the picture and smiled and each received one group photo.

"Thanks for visiting us." Pippi said.  
"You're welcome." Twilight said. She, HuMane Six, and the HuCMC waved goodbye and returned home.  
"See you later, CMC." Pippi said, crying tears of joy.

Author's note  
All right. The epilogue is coming up so don't miss it. Read, review and suggest. Trains from TrainStation: The Game on Rails.


	12. A Happy Ending

It was later that midnight as Pippi and the Gang finally came to the forest from Canterlot City. The boy has a swell time at the place and now can't wait to get back to the kids that he cares for.

Pippi did some familiar music as he came into the house and heads upstairs to his room. Upon arrival, he got onto the chair, calling out, "Tommy!" But to his surprise, he's saw his parents. "Tommy?" Where did his friend go?

Soon on rear forset, there was a surprise to the kids. It was Mr. and Mrs. Settigren. It's like the kids are happily speaking to Tommy and Annika in being glad he's home.

"Mom, Dad!" Tommy and Annika exclaims anxiously as he hug his mother and father. "Thanks, mom! All right; Let's Go Home!"

Tommy and his Gang laughs as he begins playing with his new and old kids, saying, "Tommy, Annika, that boy has stolen my pancakes!"

As kids kept on playing, he is unaware of an empty luggage car abandoned outside on the forest. Not that Tommy cares anyway. The boy is home and with his best friends in the world.

Things are back to normal at the Villa Villekulla...except for the fact that there is now a car that folks are confused about which is lying in the streets.

Pippi got up and looks at his newly fixed arm. Turning back, the girl smile while asking, "Well, what do you know?" Tommy really does care.

"Look!" Annika exclaims to the newer toys pointing at one of her feet which have 'Settigren' marked on it. "Tommy, we're part of a family again!"

Tommy blushes while coming over to Annika, speaking, "Errr, Annika, madam," He clears his throat, blushing. Wow, this female is pretty. "I just wanted to say...you're a lovely young girl with beautiful blonde hair. It's well...wow, gotta go..."

Bugs got yanked by Lola who giggles, "Awww! You are the most cutest boy that I ever met!"

Suddenly Spike the Dog is barking near the door, looking anxious. Willy translates while saying, "Uh huh. Hey! Spike the Dog wants to go out back for some private time."

"Well, time for me to do my job!" Annika cheers on in determination. She then jumps onto the stairs and yodels while twirling around. The female girl soon flies over and lands on the doorknob to turn it, allowing the door to open and letting Spike the Dog out.

As this happens, Tommy's mouth is wide open. That was amazing!

At the time, Anna is seen trying to play the game control, looking like he's having a hard time.

"Hey, Willie, I could use a hand over here, buddy of mine." Anna was calling Willie over to help the boy while he was trying to beat the game the giant toy couldn't beat before; a game of Buzz battling against Zurg.

"Dugh, I'm good. Besides, I don't need to play. I've lived it!" Willie came over to state that he doesn't need to play to beat Zurg on the game, the boy managed to do so in real life.

"No, no, no, no! Oh, nuts," Anna was seen struggling to press the controls, only to end up having trouble to lose his game character's life, & during his upset moment, he pushed the remote control to change the channel.

Soon the kids near the TV soon see a familiar commercial, with a familiar chicken man, Al from TS2, only….looking very sadden.

"Hey. Welcome to Al's Toy Barn. We've got the lowest prices in town. Everything for a buck-buck-buck," Al sobs and loses control as he turns away from the camera while crying like a baby. The fat boy has found out that some of his families got lost on the way to Japan. As a result, the deal with Vincent Vega was over and Al is not going to be rich.

"Heh, well now, I guess crime doesn't pay." Anna made a sly smirk in seeing Al learn about his 'missing' Mickey Mouse Club set and the deal got canceled; serve the crook right for stealing their pal Mickey.

Smiling as Pippi shows off his new arm. As he flexes it, the girl comments, "Whatcha think? Tommy did a great job, right; Nice, strong, just how I liked it."

Tommy and Annika were walking when, to the male boy's dismay, the Nancy and his children came over, repeating, "You saved our lives! Thank you so much!"

"Annika, you saved their lives?" Tommy responded to hold her boy hubby in looking at the sourpuss Annika about being reminded of this fact he may regret, "Oh, my wonderful hero!" Tommy held Donald to comment him from such a great deed, the male human felt a little alright that his love was happy that he did a nice thing. "And they're so every much adorable!" The female human held Huey to observe him in seeing how cute he and his gang siblings are. "Let's adopt them!" Tommy held Nancy to speak a marvelous idea, much to Annika's shock expression; did she actually mean it?

"Daddy!" Soon Nancy and his kids surround Annika to happily hug their dad.

"Oh, no!" Annika mopes while Tommy smiles happily at their new family, it's gonna be wonderful…well, for 'some' that is.

"Let's sing that Song, Hit it!" Sweetie Belle laughs as he motions the music to be turned on. Rarity tosses the girl the microphone which Applebloom caught before he begins to sing a suave voice.

Sweetie: You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

The kids grins as they gather around for the song.

You just remember what your old pal said  
Babe, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you got a friend in me

As Pippi continues watching, he hears Spike the Dog barking outside, causing him to look out the window. The girl smile in approval as Mr. Settigren is walking slowly to Settigren's kids who is waiting for him.

"Come on, Kids. Come on, over. Oh, you are a big boy." Mrs. Settigren giggles as she picks up her baby son. "Tommy, you think he's ready to drive the car yet?"

"Yeah, and I could teach him." Tommy laughs, joining in on the joke.

"You still worried there Mick?" Applebloom approached Pippi in seeing the mouse toy looking down at the family.

"About Tommy," Pippi looked back in hearing what the girl said about their future with their owner, "Nah; Haha. It'll be fun while it lasts." He smiled to look at the girl to say that things will be good as long as they last long.

"You know bud. I'm very proud of you." Applebloom smiled back in feeling glad to hear Pippi say such things, its best they continue being Tommy's kids until he grows up.

"Besides that, when it all ends, I'll have old Apllebloom to keep me company." Pippi expressed himself to pat Applebloom on the shoulder in stating when their good times end, they'll have each other to keep company, "To the infinity…and beyond." Pippi proudly stated this with a smile that made even Applebloom smile in being happy to know how Applebloom feels for their friendship which the girl nods too.

As the couples kiss, the HuCMC is on the top of the wooden blocks with his name on it, joined by the HuMane Six who sang with him.

HuCMC: You're gonna see it's our destiny!  
You've got a friend in me

The Mane Six: Yes, you do

HuCMC: You've got a friend in me

The Mane Six: That's the truth

Pippi stood near smiling as HuCMC did his big finish to his song.

The HuMane Six and HuCMC: You've got a friend in meeeeeeeee

Once the song is ending, an iris focuses on HuCMC who winks while saying, "Yeah!" Everything fades to black, ending the story...

Or is it?

-Credits-

Written by  
PreAnimationMan

Based on "Pippi Longstocking" books written by  
Astrid Lindgren

Based on "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" produced for television by  
Lauren Faust

Inspired by  
The Pony with Long Stockings  
Toy Story 2

 **The end**


End file.
